Forbidden relationship
by EilissReturn
Summary: UA Harryfille. Holly Potter a un problème. Un problème du nom de Sirius Black. Son irrésistible nouvel amant... qui se trouve aussi être le meilleur ami de son père, et accessoirement son parrain. Sauf que cette relation est interdite dans le monde magique...
1. Chapter 1 Le commencement

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. J'ai commencé à publier cette histoire il y a quelques années sous le pseudo de Ssilie (et de Eiliss d'où mon actuel pseudo). Depuis, j'ai résilié mon compte et fait ma petite vie de mon côté. Sauf que voilà, depuis quelques temps, j'ai beaucoup de temps libre pour écrire (on appelle çà le chômage). Aussi, j'ai décidé de republier cette histoire, en espérant cette fois ci la finir. Ayant quelques chapitres d'avances (8 pour être précise), je vais commencer par publier au rythme de deux chapitres par semaine. Ce sera peut être plus si j'avance vite.**

**J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira. Elle m'a été inspirée à l'époque par les histoires caliente de la talentueuse Ertis.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**FORBIDDEN RELATIONSHIP**

Holly Potter regarda avec tristesse son verre de Whisky pur feu. Bien qu'elle n'ait que 16 ans, elle avait réussit à se faire servir cette boisson fortement alcoolisée par Tom, le vieux barman du Chaudron Baveur.

En réalité, ses 16 ans s'achèveraient d'ici quelques heures. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le cœur d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain pour pouvoir boire cette boisson en toute légalité.

En effet, elle avait prévu de passer cette soirée en compagnie de son petit ami, histoire de lui faire un cadeau…un peu spécial. Ca faisait 1 an et 6 mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, alors Holly avait décidé de mettre le paquet, maquillage, fringues ultra moulantes ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination, et surtout la potion contraceptive dans son sac à main. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on fêtait sa majorité et ses 1 an et demi de pur bonheur avec son mec !

Quelle conne elle avait été. Le début de sa soirée s'était déroulé parfaitement selon ses plans. Ses parents étaient persuadés qu'elle se trouvait chez sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger à fêter son anniversaire entre filles, alors qu'en réalité elle se pressait chez son copain Ron Weasley. Sur ce coup là Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron, avait été géniale. Elle s'était arrangée pour que leurs parents aillent à l'inauguration de la boutique de farce et attrape des Jumeaux pour pouvoir lui laisser le champ libre avec Ron. Celui-ci était resté chez lui pour on ne sait quelle raison, mais cela l'arrangeait bien. Holly avait voulu lui faire la surprise jusqu'au bout, ne l'avertissant même pas de sa venue.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Quoique, elle n'aurait jamais rien su, pensa t'elle tristement.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée au Terrier, elle avait remarqué que toute la maison était éclairée à la lueur de milliers de bougies. Un instant Holly crut que Ron avait anticipé son arrivé, mais elle fut vite détrompée par le string rose fuschia qu'elle trouva coincé sur la rambarde des escaliers. Ni une, ni deux, elle avait monté quatre par quatre les marches des escaliers menant à la chambre de Ron, ouvert la porte à la volée, et l'avait trouvé essoufflé à besogner avec ardeur sa compagne de chambre Lavande Brown.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin, il passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, s'arrêtant sur un blanc laiteux. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer, elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Elle ignorait totalement comment elle était arrivé sur le chemin de Traverse, mais décida tout de même que le chaudron baveur était un endroit génial où se bourrer la gueule pour achever convenablement cette soirée.

Sur ce point là par contre sa tenue outrageusement sexy l'avait bien aidé. Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle avait 16 ans presque 17 habillée de cette façon. A vrai dire, plusieurs gars pas très net lui avaient fait du rentre dedans quand elle était entrée dans la salle enfumée du bar. L'un d'eux avait même été jusqu'à lui demander son prix pour passer une soirée avec elle. Fort heureusement un gars plutôt sombre était venu à son secours en cassant littéralement la gueule à l'enquiquineur.

Il s'était ensuite installé à sa table avec un sourire contrit, arguant le fait que c'était la seule où il y avait une place de libre. Holly grincha pour le coup et le laissa lui commander à boire.

:::::::::::::::::

Sirius Black posa le pied sur le sol anglais pour la première fois depuis presque 7 ans. Peu après la fin de ses études il s'était engagé chez les Aurors en compagnie de son meilleur ami James Potter. Etant complètement têtes brûlées, les deux garçons n'avaient pas tardés à se faire remarquer par leurs supérieurs et avaient été rapidement promus. Alors qu'ils venaient d'obtenir un important poste en Bulgarie où tous pensaient que Voldemort avait son QG, Lily, la femme de James, supplia son mari de démissionner. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte, et ne voulait pas que son enfant grandisse sans père.

James avait finit par se ranger à son avis, et Sirius était partit seul en Bulgarie. Il ne revint que 8 mois plus tard pour devenir le parrain d'une enfant qu'il ne verrait pas grandir : Holly Potter.

Par la suite, il ne devait avoir que très peu de nouvelles de son ami. Travaillant toujours à couvert, le fait de recevoir des hiboux pouvait lui être fatal. Aucune photo, aucun message personnel, telle était la devise.

James était devenu vendeur d'artéfacts de guerre, il tenait maintenant avec sa femme la boutique « Au Mage de Guerre ». On y trouvait de tout, Sirius s'y approvisionnait lorsqu'il venait sur Pré-au-lard.

Il soupira nerveusement, demain il reverrait ses vieux amis de Poudlard. Peter le diplomate, Remus le bibliothécaire de Poudlard et James et Lily.

Dans sa dernière lettre James l'avait supplié de venir à l'anniversaire de sa filleule. Pour la première fois en 16 ans, il avait pu satisfaire sa requête.

Alastor Maugrey, le chef des Aurors et accessoirement son mentor, l'avait convoqué le matin même à son bureau.

Si au début Sirius s'en était étonné, il en comprit rapidement la raison. Fol œil avait décidé de faire de lui son successeur à la tête des Aurors, et ça ne l'enchantait vraiment pas. Mais le côté positif était qu'il rentrait enfin au pays, et pas en coup de vent comme les trois dernières fois où il n'avait pu faire que son rapport avant d'être renvoyer en mission, sans même avoir le temps de revoir son frère de cœur.

Sirius était maintenant au chaudron baveur, cherchant désespérément une table où s'asseoir.

Il en trouva justement une à laquelle se trouvait une magnifique jeune femme d'environ 25 ans qui se faisait littéralement harcelé par un poivrot.

"Fait pas ta difficile la petite dame, j'suis…j'suis sûr que tu peux pas résister à un homme tel que moi !"

Il lui saisit durement le bras et essaya de l'embrasser alors qu'elle tentait vainement de se dégager. Voyant que ça dégénérait Sirius se décida à intervenir, et d'un geste sec il retourna le bras de l'homme et le traîna jusqu'à la sortie.

Il vint peu après s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune beauté qui ne semblait pas très d'accord.

Elle ne semblait pas aller bien, perdue dans sa robe noire semi transparente et derrière son regard mélancolique.

Après quelques verres ils commencèrent à se parler de leurs vies, maudissant à deux tous les 'crétins cavaleurs' et les 'supérieurs parano' de la terre.

Sans sans rendre compte leurs visages s'approchèrent alors que leur conversation devenait confidentielle, et bientôt leurs lèvres s'unirent en un baisé à la fois passionné et sensuel.

Ils se trouvèrent une chambre lorsque les personnes attablées aux autres tables commencèrent à se plaindre.

Ils partirent dans la chambre que l'homme avec qui elle s'était assise avait loué, en s'embrassant comme des déments. Ils s'arrêtèrent plusieurs fois en chemin, la main du bel apollon s'aventurant sous sa jupe.

Holly devenait folle à tous ces attouchements, la main de son bel inconnu lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'elle n'avait même jamais imaginé. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la chambre il la porta sur le lit et la déshabilla d'un coup de baguette. Il s'allongea sur elle et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de partir à la découverte de son corps. Il caressait du bout des lèvres chaque parcelle de sa peau. Lorsqu'il s'aventura enfin vers la zone médiane de son corps, elle se mit à gémir et à respirer de manière erratique. Des étoiles apparurent peu à peu dans son champ de vision alors qu'elle perdait tout sens de la réalité. Elle sentit la langue de son amant se glisser entre ses lèvres et une de ses jambes s'insinuer entre les siennes. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il était nu contre elle. Sans doute s'était il dévêtu de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait pour elle.

Elle le sentit s'insérer doucement en elle, et malgré toute l'attention dont il faisait preuve elle eut l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur. Après ce moment difficile tout ne fut que plaisir et volupté.

Lorsque Holly se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle commença à se demander où elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait que des souvenirs sporadiques de la veille. Elle commença à chercher ses vêtements à travers la pièce en évitant avec soin de déranger son amant. Une fois habillée, elle sortit rapidement de la pièce.

Mais comment avait elle pu ? Bon d'accord Ron s'était comporté comme le dernier des connards, OK elle avait bu, mais de là à offrir sa virginité à un parfait inconnu. Elle se sentait sale.

Elle rentra chez elle tôt dans la matinée, s'arrangeant pour ne pas croiser ses parents tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fait un brin de toilette.

Ce fut alors qu'elle entendit le son de la sonnette d'entrée.

Holly ma puce, descend saluer ton parrain ! entendit elle sa mère hurler du bas de l'escalier.

Sirius se réveilla dans un lit déserté par sa compagne d'une nuit. Dommage, elle était vraiment renversante, il aurait bien encore continué un petit coup avec elle.

Mais bon l'heure n'était plus aux regrets, il était attendu chez les Potter à la première heure.

En partant il laissa un message pour la jeune femme à Tom, en espérant qu'elle repasserait dans le coin.

Vêtu d'une longue robe noire de sorcier il sonna à la porte de son meilleur ami. Ce fut Lily qui lui ouvrit. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa bruyamment sur les joues. James arriva juste après pour serrer dans ses bras son presque frère, alors que Lily appelait sa filleule à l'étage.

C'est alors qu'il croisa le regard horrifié de la jeune femme avec qui il avait passé la nuit.


	2. Chapter 2 Se revoir

**Chapitre 2 : Se revoir**

Holly regardait avec horreur l'homme en bas des escaliers. C'était avec lui qu'elle avait passé la nuit, et là il serrait ses parents dans ses bras. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce cirque.

"Et bien ma puce, tu ne viens pas saluer ton parrain ?" , demanda sa mère un peu surprise.

C'est à ce moment là que l'homme se tourna vers elle. Elle vu dans son regard qu'il avait compris.

D'un geste mécanique elle s'avança vers lui et lui serra la main. Ses parents la regardaient étonné, d'habitude elle était beaucoup plus expansive, alors pour donner le change elle le serra dans ses bras.

Holly fut troublé de sentir le parfum caractéristique de son amant, des souvenirs de la dernière nuit jaillirent dans son esprit et elle se força à les refouler.

De son côté, il n'avait pas l'air mieux. Apparemment il luttait pour ne pas être plus entreprenant avec elle. Bizarrement, cette pensée lui noua l'estomac.

Sirius desserra l'emprise de ses bras autour de ses épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ces yeux bleu gris l'hypnotisaient littéralement, elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas voir ce détail cette nuit. Elle se pencha un peu vers lui, et au moment où elle allait l'embrasser, la sonnette d'entrée retentit à nouveau.

Ses parents se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers la porte pour accueillir son bibliothécaire préféré et presque oncle : Remus Lupin.

Elle profita de ce moment d'agitation pour remettre ses idées en place. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris, elle avait faillit embrasser son parrain devant ses parents. Elle se tourna vers celui-ci pour s'apercevoir qu'il là regardait d'un regard énigmatique.

Après avoir salué ses parents Remus là serra dans ses bras avec force.

"Joyeux anniversaire la belle", dit il à son oreille.

Soudain, elle le sentit se tendre contre elle. Son cœur se serra de peur et d'appréhension lorsqu'elle le sentit renifler ses cheveux.

Il savait.

::::::::::::::::::

Sirius se sentait mal. Alors la fille avec qui il avait passé là nuit était sa filleule, la fille de James…

Comment ? Comment cela avait il pu arrivé ? Comment avait il pu ? Se tromper sur son âge déjà, il voyait bien maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas plus de 20 ans…pas plus de 17 en réalité…

Si jamais cela venait à se savoir, James le tuerait.

Sans même sans rendre compte il se retrouva à lui serrer la main et à la prendre dans ses bras. Comme un vrai parrain aurait fait. Il se dégagea un peu de son étreinte. Sentir sa présence contre lui le rendait malade, de dégoût, mais aussi de désir. Il se sentait sale. Un pervers voilà ce qu'il était.

Tout en pensant à ça, il ne pu s'empêcher de la fixer dans les yeux. Il vit son regard se troubler, et ses yeux s'accrocher à ses lèvres.

Ding Dong !

Qu'est ce que … ?

Il vit Remus apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son sauveur, il était arrivé à temps.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder encore une fois à la dérobée. Elle le fixait elle aussi. Il soupira intérieurement, son séjour chez les Potter allait lui paraître très long.

Remus serrait Holly dans ses bras, et au moment même ou celui-ci sentit les cheveux de la jeune fille, Sirius se rappela que les loups garou avaient un odorat surdéveloppé.

Il reçut le regard menaçant de Remus comme un avertissement. Son ami ne laisserait pas passer ça, il avait intérêt à avoir une solide explication lorsque celui-ci lui demanderait des explications.

Ils passèrent à la salle à manger où tout était déjà prêt pour le repas d'anniversaire d'Holly. Peter devait les rejoindrent au dessert, il avait une importante réunion.

Le repas fut excellent, ou du moins l'aurait il été si il n'avait pas été placé en face d'Holly. Privilège du parrain avait rigolé James. Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui, et sursautait à chaque fois que leurs pieds s'effleuraient. De son côté Remus grognait imperceptiblement chaque fois que cela arrivait.

A la fin du repas, l'après midi était déjà bien entamé. Peter était passé en coup de vent pour donner son cadeau à Holly. Une superbe robe noire bien qu'un peu austère. Ca n'avait pas eu l'air de déranger Holly qui lui avait fait un clin d'oeil lorsqu'elle avait déballé son cadeau.

Remus lui avait offert un nécessaire pour balais. Ce fut comme ça qu'il apprit qu'elle était la plus jeune attrapeuse de Poudlard depuis plus d'un siècle. Ses parents lui offrirent des bijoux. Quand a lui, il lui offrit sans le vouloir quelque chose qu'elle rêvait de posséder depuis longtemps.

Holly déballait avec appréhension le cadeau de son parrain, et ne pu retenir une exclamation de joie lorsque le papier kraft qui l'entourait tomba sur le sol.

"Un bâton de guerre ! s'exclama t'elle, j'en veux un depuis trop longtemps mais papa ne voulait pas !"

Sans même sans rendre compte elle sauta dans les bras de son parrain et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Aussitôt Remus la tira par le bras, manquant presque de la faire tomber.

"Ma puce tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour ce genre de chose, c'est quand même une arme. Tu veux pas attendre d'être majeure des fois ?" demanda son père inquiet.

"Chéri, elle est majeure", lui fit remarquer judicieusement Lily.

"Tu casses tout amour, j'essayais de lui faire oublier pour pouvoir le planquer."

Cette boutade détendit l'atmosphère, mais Remus faisait attention à laisser le plus d'espace possible entre Holly et son parrain.

Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, Lily demanda à sa fille de montrer à Sirius où il allait dormir.

Sirius comptait bien se servir de cette occasion pour mettre les choses au clair avec Holly.

Holly de son côté paraissait assez angoissée de se retrouver seule avec lui.

"Il vaut mieux que mes parents ne sache jamais rien de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit", commença t'elle nerveusement.

"Je pense que tu as raison", lui répondit il fermement. "On reprend tout depuis le début ?"

Elle hocha la tête positivement.

"Je m'appelle Sirius", lui dit il alors en lui tendant la main.

"Et moi Holly", répondit elle en serrant sa main tendue avec un faible sourire.

Ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien pour détendre l'atmosphère, et décida de le laisser seul pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

Dés que la porte de la chambre fut fermée, Remus entra à son tour en l'appostrophant haineusement.

"J'espère que tu es fier de toi ? Après tout, tu peux te dire que tu n'as rien perdu de ton pouvoir de séduction, puisque tu t'es tapé une gamine. La fille de ton meilleur ami ! Et qui en plus est ta filleule !"

Aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé à parler, Remus lui colla son poing dans la figure. Sous le choc, Sirius s'affala sur le tapis. Vu la force de son ami, la pleine lune approchait.

"Attends Remus, c'est pas ce que tu crois !" dit il en se relevant péniblement.

"Vraiment, tu veux dire que ce n'est pas TON odeur que j'ai sentie sur elle peut être ?", demanda t'il sarcastique.

"Ecoutes, on était tous les deux bourrés. Ni elle, ni moi savions ce que nous faisions", dit il pour se justifier.

"Et tu crois que cette pitoyable excuse va me satisfaire", lui hurla dessus Remus," par le passé, c'est pas ça qui te gênait".

Remus lui donna à nouveau un coup dans la figure. Il était déchaîné.

"Mais je ne savais même pas que c'était elle !" , répondit Sirius.

"Alors la prochaine fois fait attention", souffla Remus prés de son visage,"parce que si j'apprends que tu as recommencé, je m'arrangerais pour que ses parents soient aux courant. Et je ne pense pas que James te laissera passer ça."

Il lui lâcha brutalement le col, et claqua violemment la porte en sortant.

Sirius se massa la mâchoire en regardant la porte par laquelle Moony était sortit. Décidemment son séjour allait être vraiment très éprouvant, il en regrettait presque la Bulgarie. Il pensa aussitôt au corps de la jeune femme se tortillant sous le sien pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Non, certaines personnes lui donnait quand même envie de rester.


	3. Chapter 3 Et Après

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous avec un jour de retard sur mon planning originel!**

**Mais c'est pour une bonne nouvelle. J'ai maintenant une beta, la très efficace Sacha Hedwig Tonks. Alors grand merci à Sacha d'avoir été si rapide à corriger ce chapitre sans quoi vous auriez dû attendre vendredi pour le lire. :)**

**Je remercie aussi Laurie, Ange Lapuce et la fidèle Stormtrooper2 pour leurs reviews!**

**Et aussi, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, je viens de finir le chapitre 9 :)**

**Passez une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine!**

**Chapitre 3 : **

"OK, OK, je récapitule, dit Hermione avec une belle teinte écrevisse. Ron t'a trompé, et tu as fini ivre morte dans les bras de ton parrain, et maintenant il vit depuis plus d'une semaine chez toi, c'est ça ?"

Holly encore plus rouge qu'Hermione acquiesça d'un air gêné.

"Whah ! T'es passée de Miss coincée en chef à la vamp du samedi soir !" s'exclama Ginny qui jusque là s'était tue.

Holly rougit encore plus si c'était possible et se cacha derrière un coussin qu'elle avait récupéré sur le lit d'Hermione.

"N'empêche que si j'avais mon débile de frère sous la main, je lui ferais passer un sale quart d'heure."

"A vrai dire moi aussi, dit doucement Hermione. Toutes ces belles paroles à propos de l'amitié, et cetera."

Holly grimaça. Hermione faisait référence au discours que Ron lui avait tenu au moment où ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble pour la rassurer sur le fait que même si tous les deux formaient un couple, Hermione serait toujours leur amie. Holly avait découvert à cette occasion qu'Hermione craquait pour Ron depuis sa troisième année. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. Holly pour sa part pensait qu'elle était amoureuse de Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur Bulgare et Champion du tournoi des trois sorciers qui s'était tenu à Poudlard durant sa quatrième année, et avec qui Hermione avait rompu l'année dernière au moment où elle même se mettait en couple avec Ron.

"Non", les coupa Holly," je lui ferais payer au centuple en temps et en heure. Désolée Ginny, mais ton frère va en baver !"

"Tu veux de l'aide des jumeaux", demanda la jeune fille rousse nonchalamment.

Holly sourit et secoua la tête négativement.

"C'est bien beau tout ça", reprit Ginny, "mais tu nous as pas dit comment c'était !" finit elle malicieuse.

"Ginny !" s'outra Hermione.

"Fantastique, inimaginable, merveilleux", souffla Holly d'un seul trait.

Ses deux amies se tournèrent vers elle à la fois surprises et envieuses.

"A ce point là ?", souffla Hermione envieuse.

Holly hocha la tête frénétiquement avant de se cacher à nouveau derrière son oreiller.

"Et ça va se passer comment maintenant entre vous deux?", demanda la pragmatique Hermione.

"On va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé", répondit la jeune fille avec une moue. "Mais, rien qu'au bout d'une semaine j'ai déjà envie de lui."

Elle vit Ginny devenir rouge juste après sa déclaration, tandis qu'Hermione la regardait d'un air très stupide. Une première.

"J'aimerais encore le sentir en moi", chuchota-t-elle faiblement tandis qu'Hermione prenait à son tour une belle teinte écrevisse.

"Mais t'es pas bien de dire des trucs pareil", dit Ginny avec humeur en se ventilant d'une main. "Vous trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud d'un coup ici ?"

Elles éclatèrent toutes les trois de rire avant de se remettre à papoter comme des commères.

:::::::::::::::::

Quelques heures plus tard Holly quitta la maison d'Hermione dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec ses deux meilleures amies, et prit la direction du métro Londonien. Les parents d'Hermione avait déménagés dans Londres durant leur troisième année pour se rapprocher du monde magique.

Holly regardait d'un air absent le nom des stations de métro qui défilaient devant ses yeux mornes. Cette semaine avait été très éprouvante moralement, surtout depuis que Rémus lui avait passé un savon monstre sur les dangers de l'alcool et du sexe non protégé. Rien que d'y repenser le rouge lui venait aux joues.

Elle descendit à la station la plus proche du Chaudron Baveur, et y entra d'un pas peu assuré. Holly traversa la salle du vieux bar et se dirigea vers la cheminée sans trop regarder la table qu'elle avait partagé avec Sirius une semaine auparavant.

Soudain, elle entendit une voix là héler. C'était Tom, le vieux barman. Il courait vers elle en claudiquant, tout en tenant un papier chiffonné dans une main.

"Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! Votre ami de l'autre jour m'a chargé de vous remettre un message."

Il lui fourra le message dans la main avant de repartir vers son bar en claudiquant. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire merci.

Sans faire attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient, elle jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et entra précipitamment dedans.

Holly n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle tournait et retournait dans la cuisine se demandant si Sirius lui avait laissé ce mot avant ou après qu'il ait su qui elle était. Sûrement avant pensa-t-elle. Elle ouvrit le petit papier pour découvrir l'adresse hibou de Sirius accompagné d'un petit mot : '_J'attends ton hibou avec impatience, SB'._

Elle soupira un instant. Se demandant quand est ce que sa vie était devenue aussi compliquée. Que dit maman déjà. Un sou pour tes pensées, et si ça ne suffit pas à les faire partir, rien de tel qu'une bonne tisane.

Alors voilà où elle en était. Seule. Dans la cuisine. Alors qu'une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur le cottage dans cette nuit d'été.

D'un regard, elle vit que l'eau pour sa tisane était enfin à la bonne température. Elle se brûla en se servant. Il n'y a pas à dire : sa vie craignait vraiment.

Holly s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda la pluie tomber songeant que malgré tout ça elle avait du mal à regretter sa nuit avec Sirius.

Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée, la tête reposant contre la vitre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sirius se leva au milieu de la nuit. Il avait soif, et vraiment du mal à dormir. La petite ne cessait de l'obséder. Il n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de l'esprit. Sans doute le goût du risque qui la rendait si attrayante. Si jamais James apprenait qu'il avait couché avec sa petite princesse, il était un homme mort. Ou un chien euthanasié, pensa-t-il, tout dépendait de la forme qu'il aurait lorsque James le trouverait.

Il sortit prestement de son lit et passa rapidement un vêtement. Il ne vivait plus seul maintenant, et il ne voulait pas que Lily (ou quelqu'un d'autre) ait une attaque en le croisant nu dans la maison au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il se décida alors à descendre dans la cuisine dans le but de trouver quelque chose à boire. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la cuisine, il remarqua que celle-ci était éclairée. Automatiquement, il tenta de saisir sa baguette à sa ceinture avant de se rappeler qu'elle était restée dans sa chambre.

Il ouvrit prudemment la porte de la cuisine avant de s'immobiliser devant le charmant spectacle qu'il découvrit endormi contre la vitre d'une des fenêtres. Les cheveux collés à son front, Holly s'était endormie dans une position très inconfortable. Ses genoux étaient repliés contre sa poitrine, et sa tête était collée sur un des rebords de la fenêtre. Une tasse vide était posée juste à côté de son pied.

Avec beaucoup de douceur il passa une main sous ses genoux et l'autre au niveau de sa nuque. Puisqu'il n'avait pas sa baguette, il allait devoir la porter jusqu'à sa chambre si il ne voulait pas qu'elle attrape froid. Étrangement, cette situation lui plaisait bien.

Il s'arrangea pour que la tête de la jeune fille soit calée contre son épaule avant d'entreprendre de gravir les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre.

Arrivé en haut, il la posa délicatement sur le lit et la borda avec soin avant d'hésiter, puis il finit par l'embrasser sur le front. Alors qu'il sortait de la pièce, il remarqua un petit papier froissé gisant sur le sol qu'elle avait laissé échappé de sa main.

Curieux par nature, Sirius le lissa avec attention avant de lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus. C'était le papier qu'il avait laissé à Tom, le barman du Chaudron Baveur.

Alors comme ça il lui avait transmis le message. Ce n'était pas franchement une bonne nouvelle. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit bouger derrière lui.

Il se retourna avec une certaine appréhension pour la découvrir en train de le fixer de ses grands yeux émeraude.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Holly papillonna des yeux et s'étira voluptueusement entre ses draps. Et fronça les sourcilles en reconnaissant la silhouette de son ancien amant dans l'embrasure de sa porte. Aussitôt une chaleur lancinante saisit ses reins. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait c'était la même chose.

Le désirer autant ne te mènera à rien Holly, se gronda-t-elle, il n'en à rien à faire de toi, tu l'a bien vu cette semaine il te prend pour une gamine. La dernière fois il était trop ivre pour faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, se dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

A ce moment là il se retourna, et elle se perdit une nouvelle fois dans son regard d'acier.

Le temps ne semblait plus avoir d'importance, elle sortit de son lit sans même s'en rendre compte et s'approcha de lui tout doucement.

Elle approcha la main de son visage avec appréhension, et voyant qu'il n'avait aucun geste de recul elle entreprit de redessiner son visage du bout des doigts.

Ne résistant plus à cette douce torture Sirius happa doucement ses lèvres en un chaste baiser.

Peu importe les conséquences à cet instant là, seul comptait la douceur de ses lèvres.

Il laissa glisser ses lèvres le long de son visage jusqu'à son oreille avant de lui chuchoter comme une confession :

"J'ai envie de toi … de tes lèvres"

Il l'embrassa à nouveau sur les lèvres.

"De tes yeux qui me montrent tous le désir et le plaisir que tu peux avoir. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ils étaient expressifs cette semaine, à se demander comment tes parents ne se sont rendus compte de rien."

Il embrassa ses paupières. Elle sourit.

"J'ai envie de tes seins", continua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il fit glisser une des bretelles du débardeur qu'elle portait pour dormir, et caressa doucement la pointe de ses seins de ses lèvres.

"Je te veux entièrement à moi…"

Avec douceur il la fit basculer sur le lit et enleva son bas. Il mordilla délicatement ses seins avant d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son ventre.

Il l'entendait gémir, et les petits bruits qu'elle produisait avaient un effet incroyablement aphrodisiaque sur lui.

Il écarta doucement ses cuisses tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Elle se cambra violemment et le repoussa d'une main.

"Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui finit nue la première", dit elle avec une moue joueuse. Holly ne se reconnaissait pas en cet instant."Depuis quand était elle aussi entreprenante ?"

Il rigola doucement avant de s'allonger sur le lit permettant ainsi à la jeune fille de le déshabiller à son tour. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, et entreprit d'enlever sa chemise avec les dents. Il aurait aimé rire de ses difficultés, mais sentir le sexe de la jeune fille si prés du sien le rendait nerveux.

Les doigts d'Holly dénouèrent prestement sa ceinture, et il se retrouva aussi nu qu'elle quelques secondes après.

Avec un sourire joueur, elle frotta son bassin contre le sien, le rendant ainsi complètement fou.

Il allait inverser leur position quand il la sentit s'empaler sur son membre frémissant avec un petit cri.

Il lui saisit alors les hanches et imprima de lents mouvements de va et vient.

Il fixa Holly dans les yeux tandis qu'il accélérait le rythme, ils ne tardèrent pas à jouirent en criant le nom de l'autre.

Holly s'affaissa lentement sur le torse de Sirius avant de se caler dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que Sirius ne prenne la parole.

"Ça ne peut pas durer comme ça", dit il en se dégageant pour regarder Holly dans les yeux.

"Et que veux tu qu'on fasse ?" lui demanda-t-elle avec humeur.

"On doit arrêter ça", répondit il en détournant le regard.

"Quoi ! J'en reviens pas, tu viens dans ma chambre, tu t'envoies en l'air avec moi pour finir par me dire que … que c'est fini !"

Sirius se leva et récupéra ses vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

"Écoute Holly, c'était une erreur, on s'est laissé complètement emporter par la situation, ce n'était que du désir rien d'autre", dit il alors que son cœur s'était serré quand elle avait dit qu'ils 's'étaient envoyé en l'air'. Lui, il lui avait fait l'amour, disait une petite voix qu'il ignora bien vite dans sa tête.

"Oh si j'ai bien compris, la dernière fois tu étais trop ivre pour te rappeler si je valais le coup ou pas, et maintenant c'est clair", s'écria-t-elle fulminante.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça…"se défendit il en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

"Dégage", siffla elle, sort de ma chambre, "et souvient toi à l'avenir que je ne suis pas une traînée qui écarte les jambes quand tu en as envie!" dit elle en le poussant à moitié nu hors de sa chambre.

Une fois seule, elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte en pleurant. De l'autre côté de cette même porte Sirius se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une connerie. D'un côté il voulait la rejoindre, et de l'autre il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'accroche.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres.


	4. Chapter 4 Trois mois plus tard

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**

**Aujourd'hui, on entre un peu plus dans le corps de l'histoire. J'espère que çà continuera de vous plaire.**

**Merci encore une fois à Sacha Hedwig Tonk pour la correction de ce chapitre et à stormtrooper2 pour son reviewesque soutient. ;)**

**Chapitre 4 : Trois mois plus tard...**

Sirius regardait d'un air triste les ruines encore fumantes de Pré-au-Lard. Voldemort avait décidé de fêter Halloween à sa manière en attaquant le petit village sorcier. L'Auror regardait les nombreux corps d'élèves qui jonchaient le sol. C'était un véritable carnage. Il espérait qu'Elle ne serait parmi ceux là. Elle, il ne l'avait pas vue depuis la mi août. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le domicile familial pour aller chez une amie. Et cela dans le seul but de le fuir.

Sirius soupira blasé. Son unité était arrivée sur les lieux alors que les combats étaient presque achevés. En réalité, c'était l'arrivée des Aurors qui avait fait fuir la majorité des Mangemorts. Et oui, ils étaient fort les Mangemorts contre des ados, mais contre des personnes entraînées au combat, c'était une autre paire de manche.

Soudain, il la vit. Elle était là, toujours aussi belle malgré les larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues. Elle tentait vainement de réveiller une jeune fille rousse qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Mais c'était trop tard, la petite n'ouvrirait plus les yeux. Alors il se vit aller vers elle comme dans un rêve, enjamba un corps et la serra dans ses bras.

Elle se débattit furieusement pour ne pas se laisser éloigner du corps de son amie, puis finit par se rendre en pleurant à chaudes larmes dans ses bras. Elle ne devait même pas se rendre compte que c'était dans ses bras qu'elle cherchait du réconfort. Et sur eux, Sirius sentait le regard des Aurors présents se poser. Il n'était pas franchement réputé pour se laisser aller à de tels débordements affectifs sur les lieux des combats.

Mais ignorant tous ces regards, il aida la jeune fille à se relever et la serra contre son cœur pour apaiser un peu sa peine. Caressa doucement son dos en petits mouvements circulaires et lui dit quelques mots sans aucun sens à l'oreille pour la réconforter.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Alastor Maugrey arriver avec le Ministre Cornélius Fudge – qui comme d'habitude se pointait lorsqu'il était sûr que le périmètre avait bien été sécurisé-, son supérieur lui fit un signe discret pour qu'il vienne faire son rapport, mais Sirius lui répondit négativement de la tête. Maugrey eut un regard surpris, mais pour toute réponse Sirius resserra ses bras autour de la taille d'Holly et embrassa ses cheveux.

Lorsque les pleurs d'Holly cessèrent Sirius desserra ses bras et amena la jeune fille à une infirmière qui s'occupait des rescapés. Une fois qu'il fut bien assuré que la jeune fille était entre de bonnes mains, il se dirigea vers son chef et un Ministre de la magie fulminant.

"Black ! Pour qui vous prenez vous de me faire attendre de la sorte ? Je suis le ministre de la magie, j'ai énormément d'obligations, et vous, vous me faites attendre pour aller séduire votre future conquête !" , fulmina le ministre.

"Fudge. Je me fiche de qui vous êtes. Et pour votre information, ma 'conquête' c'est ma filleule et elle vient de perdre une amie. Alors désolé de vous décevoir, mais entre vous répétez un rapport que vous devez sans doute déjà avoir eu et la réconforter mon choix a été vite fait", cingla Sirius au grand étonnement de ses collègues.

"Black, Intervint Maugrey, vous n'êtes pas en état. Rentrez chez vous, je vous veux d'attaque pour la garde de ce soir."

Et avant que Fudge ne puisse dire quoique ce soit Sirius s'éclipsa, non pas en direction de chez lui, mais en direction de Poudlard où Holly avait été ramené par porte-au-loin.

Holly entendit vaguement le bruit de la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrait, puis sentit un poids affaisser son lit. Quelques minutes passèrent, et elle sentit une main douce lui remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille. La potion que lui avait fait boire Mrs Pomfresh pour la calmer l'avait complètement abrutie. Elle n'avait même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Et cette main douce, cette main chaude à qui pouvait elle bien appartenir ? Ses parents se trouvaient à une convention en France sur les nouveaux artéfacts magiques (ce qui les avait sans doute sauvé), ça ne pouvait donc pas être celle de son père. Ni celle de Remus puisqu'il était chez sa 'tante'. Il fallait qu'il la prenne pour une débile pour lui sortir toujours cette excuse.

Elle bougea dans son demi sommeil et se calma lorsqu'elle entendit la voix chaude et veloutée de son inconnu à la main douce.

"Je ne te laisserai plus, jamais. Personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal, je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas", chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle se laissa bercer par ses douces paroles et s'endormit. Elle se réveilla seule le lendemain sans se souvenir de cette mystérieuse visite.

Sirius regarda la jeune femme endormie avec tendresse, hésita un moment avant de se lever du lit et posa un léger baisé sur ses lèvres closes. Il se fit la promesse de veiller toujours sur elle. Mais de loin, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dans sa vie. Il lui avait déjà fait assez de mal comme ça.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Les mois passèrent et Holly fit tant bien que mal face au décès de Ginny. Hermione avait survécu uniquement parce qu'elle était restée au château pour réviser pour ses ASPIC. Le jour d'Halloween près d'un tiers des élèves sortis à Pré-au-lard avaient été tués.

Le meurtre de Ginny avait poussé Holly à se présenter aux inscriptions anticipées pour l'école des Aurors de Grande Bretagne. La rage au ventre, elle avait réussit les examens haut la main et suivait maintenant une formation avec le ministère conjointement à sa 7ème année à Poudlard. Dumbledore n'avait pas été ravi, mais n'étant pas la seule dans cette situation il avait été obligé de céder. Six élèves de 7ème année avaient été enrôlés chez les Aurors avant d'avoir leur diplôme.

En réalité, elle n'était même pas une aspirante Auror. Mais cette inscription lui permettait de recevoir tous les cours théoriques avant la fin de sa scolarité. Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas à aller au premier semestre de cours et enchaînerai directement avec la pratique dés qu'elle aurait son diplôme.

Elle avait commencé son entraînement depuis le début du mois de décembre à raison de 10 h par semaine. Pour pouvoir arriver à suivre cet entraînement elle avait même abandonné le Quidditch. Ses notes étaient bien meilleures (Hermione était toujours sur son dos), et ses parents qui avaient compris qu'elle resterait sur son idée de devenir Auror lui avaient payé des leçons de duel avec un maître d'arme. Les admissions définitives ne se faisaient qu'après les résultats des ASPIC, mais Holly était en bonne voie pour réussir.

Seul point noir au tableau, parmi les six élèves présélectionnés se trouvaient Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, et le débile de service Ron Weasley avec sa blondasse assortie. Neville, lui, suivait déjà des cours avec les Aurors depuis qu'il était petit. Une voyante avait prédit qu'il était le seul a pouvoir vaincre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Evidemment, c'était sensé être un secret. Mais dans la communauté magique comme à Poudlard tout ce qui était sensé rester secret ne l'était pas longtemps. Rita Skeeter avait balancé l'info sur la Gazette du sorcier moins de deux mois après que la prédiction eut été faite. C'est ce qui avait boosté sa carrière, faisant d'elle la journaliste vedette de ce même journal.

Depuis que Holly avait rompu de manière 'plutôt' brutale avec Ron, c'était la guerre. Elle avait accroché Ron dans la grande salle en caleçon. Caleçon sur lequel on pouvait voir écrit : « Je trompe ma copine avec une pouf ».

Lavande avait poussé un cri strident en voyant l'inscription, et avait exigé de son Ronichou d'amour qu'il venge son honneur bafoué. Holly, elle, pensait que toute personne portant un string fushia pailleté n'avait pas d'honneur. Lorsqu'elle le dit à Lavande, celle-ci manqua d'avoir une attaque tandis que le professeur McGonnagal pouffait discrètement derrière sa main.

A partir de ce jour là, Ronichou devint le défenseur des poufs avérées et pourfendeur d'ex-petites amies énervées. Et bizarrement sa passion (ou plan cul dixit Hermione) avec Lavande semblait durer.

Elle se demandait comment ça allait se passer une fois qu'ils seraient embauchés pour de bon chez les Aurors. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle ne serait pas obligée de faire équipe avec Ronichou et Miss-je-suis-blonde-et-péroxydée-parceque-je-le-vaux-bien. Ca ferait un peu trop ménage à trois à son goût. Elle imaginait déjà la scène.

"Lav-Lav chérie, peut tu m'apporter un mangemort pour que je le descende et rehausser ainsi le portrait viril que tu as de moi ?"

"Mais avec plaisir mon canard en sucre. Oh non ! Je viens de refaire ma manucure, tu ne veux pas demander à Potter à la place ?"

Eurk ! C'était ignoble, rien que d'y penser elle en avait la nausée.

"Enfin", soupira-t-elle, de toute façon elle serait fixée bientôt, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle allait recevoir le résultat de ses ASPIC d'un jour à l'autre.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Sirius Black attendait son ami depuis prés de 15 minutes à la devanture d'une pâtisserie lorsque celui-ci daigna enfin se montrer.

"Désolé pour le retard Patmol", s'excusa James Potter complètement essoufflé par la course qu'il avait faite pour arriver à son rendez-vous le moins en retard possible.

"Ce n'est rien Cornedrue, tu es arrivé assez en retard pour que je puisse avaler les six croissants que j'avais achetés pour nous."

"Tu es un vrai ami Patmol, que ferais je sans toi", se moqua-t-il.

"Tu aurais la chance de pouvoir manger une fois de tant en temps", lui rétorqua son ami pince sans rire.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire avant de se tomber mutuellement dans les bras.

"Alors, pourquoi tu m'as fait me lever un dimanche matin aux aurores James ?" demanda Sirius d'un ton curieux.

James bougea mal à l'aise avant de se tourner vers son vieil ami.

"J'ai une faveur à te demander Patmol. Tu vois, Holly rentre à l'école des Aurors dans deux semaines, et je … je n'ai pas confiance. En fait depuis que la petite Weasley est morte elle … elle a un comportement limite suicidaire. Et je sais que tu ne veux pas d'aspirant, mais est ce que tu accepterai d'être le tuteur d'Holly durant sa formation?", l'implora James les yeux débordants d'espoir.

Sirius retint son souffle en analysant ce que son ami venait de lui apprendre. Alors comme ça Holly et lui allaient travailler ensemble. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait à cette annonce. D'un côté il aimait l'idée d'avoir un œil sur la jeune fille, mais d'un autre côté le fait de la revoir allait sans doute faire des étincelles. Et puis de toute façon il avait fait la promesse de toujours la protéger lorsque son amie était morte dans l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Alors il dit…

"C'est d'accord James."

James commença à lui donner une grande tape amicale sur l'épaule, mais Sirius calma bien vite sa joie.

"Mais je te préviens James, si Holly est une calamité je la refile à un collègue. Et je suis quelqu'un de très dur au niveau des entraînements. Alors ne vient pas te plaindre si ta fille revient à la maison le soir couverte de bleus", le prévint il.

"Y'a pas de problème Sirius, je te promet de museler Lily si t'amoches trop Holly pendant une séance d'entraînement", rigola-t-il.

Sirius sentit maintenant qu'il avait un problème. Comment faire pour entraîner quelqu'un qui vous hait sans lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine ?


	5. Chapter 5 HPotter à l'école des Aurors

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Je poste ce chapitre avec un jour de retard, sorry. Pas que je vous ai oublié, non. Je n'avais juste pas mon ordi à dispo.**

**Dans ce chapitre on passe enfin à la deuxième partie de l'histoire. J'espère que çà vous plaira. C'est ma préférée en tout cas. Et pas parceque çà a été la plus facile a écrire, mais plutôt pour les personnages secondaires qui se dévellopent un peu plus. Vous le remarquerez vite j'adooore me moquer de Ron et Lavande.**

**Sinon je voudrais remercier Harrymania 1978, Stormtrooper2 (toujours la première à reviewer), et Ange Lapuce pour ces précieuses indications.**

**Et bien évidemment Sasha Hedwig Tonk ma bêta :D**

**Chapitre 5 : Holly Potter à l'école des Aurors**

Le soleil se levait à peine en ce matin de juillet, mais dans une petite maison de Pré-au-Lard c'était déjà l'effervescence. En effet, ce matin là, Holly Potter faisait son entrée à la prestigieuse école des Aurors de Grande Bretagne. Ecole réputée à travers le monde pour son avant-gardisme et ses méthodes peu orthodoxes – mais diablement efficaces- d'entraînement.

Ce matin là, Lily Potter regardait avec amusement sa fille tourner en rond dans sa cuisine en cherchant vainement ce qu'elle aurait pu oublier de prendre pour son premier jour de travail.

« Holly ma puce calme toi s'il te plait, tu ne dois être au ministère que dans trois heures, pas la peine de t'affoler maintenant. » Dit elle avec philosophie en servant une tasse de thé à sa fille.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte Lily, intervint alors James qui était encore plus anxieux que sa fille, c'est son premier jour de travail ! Tout doit être parfait ! » finit il à moitié hystérique.

Holly hocha vigoureusement la tête aux paroles de son père. Et ne tenant plus Lily éclata de rire devant le portrait de son mari et de sa fille au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Vous vous verriez tous les deux… » dit elle entre deux rires « … une mère poule et son poussin ! » explosa-t-elle de rire sous le regard courroucé de sa basse-cour préférée.

« Même pas vrai », répondirent ils en cœur.

Sirius était lui aussi levé depuis l'aube. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Comme tous les agents sur le terrain, il possédait un bipeur. Les bipeurs étaient de petites créatures pelucheuses capables d'émettre un cri strident lorsque l'un des siens était en danger. Tous les bipeurs d'une même famille étaient reliés entre eux de manière télépathique. Si l'un d'eux souffrait, tous criaient. Ils étaient donc très utiles pour prévenir les renforts en cas d'attaques. Le seul problème était que les bipeurs sonnaient aussi durant leur période des amours, dans ce cas là il était difficile de savoir à quel bipeur se fier.

Donc, pour en revenir à Sirius, il avait été réveillé à l'aube par son bipeur. Un groupe suspect avait été repéré à l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur, il avait donc été appelé pour les appréhender en cas de danger. Finalement, ça avait été une fausse alerte. Le groupe suspect était en réalité composé d'acteurs en retard, portant leurs costumes de scène.

Mais avec tout le grabuge que les Aurors avaient provoqué en s'attaquant à des moldus, ils avaient été obligé de faire appel à des Oubliators. A tous les coups leur bavure ferait la première page de l'édition du midi de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ô joie !

Il était bien dix heure lorsqu'il prit le chemin du Ministère. Ô re-joie ! Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée d'Holly !

Les six nouveaux apprentis Aurors étaient alignés en rang d'oignon devant le très petit, mais très impressionnant Alastor Maugrey. Il les fixaient successivement de son œil de verre, et lâchait un reniflement méprisant de temps à autre lorsqu'il n'était pas satisfait de ce qu'il voyait. Holly connaissait un peu Fol œil, il se fournissait en armes au magasin de ses parents. Pour le peu qu'elle se rappelait, il était réputé pour être incroyablement paranoïaque. Et faisait accessoirement partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, tout comme ses parents. Inutile de dire qu'aucun d'eux ne savait qu'elle en avait connaissance.

Holly regarda d'un air distrait ses condisciples se faire passer au crible. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Padma Patil, et pour terminer l'autre tâche et sa greluche Griffée -il n'y avait que les Griffondors ou presque pour continuer à postuler chez les Aurors vu leur espérance de vie en temps de guerre-. Lorsqu'il eut fini son inspection des troupes, Maugrey prit la parole d'une voix rocailleuse.

« Vous êtes ici parce que vous êtes les meilleurs de votre promotion, et parce que le ministère vous a fait une fleur. Ça, c'est la version officielle. », commença-t-il en grinçant des dents. « En réalité, cette guerre, qui dure depuis bien trop longtemps, a pris les meilleurs Aurors. Le ministère à besoin de chair à canon, et vous vous êtes proposés. »

Holly vit le visage d'ange de Lavande Brown se contracter de peur au petit discours du chef des Aurors.

« Il ne tient qu'à vous de rester cantonnés au rôle de futur mort avec les remerciements du Ministère et un ordre de Merlin Troisième classe posthume. Vous pouvez aussi apprendre à vous servir de votre cerveau et de vos tripes. Si tant est que vous en ayez ! »

Elle vit la plupart de ses camarades frémir devant le ton brusque de l'homme balafré. Pour être franche, elle ne se sentait pas très fière elle non plus.

« Une chance pour vous, je ne suis pas un boucher. Alors tous les trois mois vous passerez un examen visant à savoir si vous êtes aptes à aller sur le terrain ou pas. Si vous êtes recalés, vous en prendrez pour trois mois de formation supplémentaire. Dans le meilleur des cas votre formation pratique durera six mois, dans le pire des cas vous serez éjectés de cette académie au bout de neuf mois ! ».

Il eut alors un rictus effrayant, comme s'il était heureux que l'on puisse échouer.

« Pour essayer de faire de vous des Aurors potables, six anciens se sont proposés. Ils seront vos tuteurs tant que vous ne serez pas jugés aptes pour être Auror. »

Il respira un bon coup avant de poursuivre.

« Vous ne pourrez pas changer de tuteur. Dés que vous aurez à faire quelque chose, c'est à lui que vous devrez vous en référer. ALORS LES CHOCHOTTES QUI NE VEULENT PAS BOSSER OU QUI ON PEUR DE SE CASSER UN ONGLE LA PORTE C'EST LA BAS », hurla-t-il comme un dément.

Holly se retint d'éclater de rire. Apparemment, il avait l'habitude de voir débarquer des petites filles à papa qui refusaient de se salir. D'un autre côté, elle aussi entrait dans cette catégorie de personne. Elle frissonna un instant de joie en se demandant si Lavande se désisterait après le discours que le vieux paranoïaque venait de leur faire.

Dans cet espoir elle se tourna vers la principale concernée, et vit avec désespoir que celle-ci était encore plus remontée. Et Mer…lin, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait se débarrasser de Miss greluche.

« POTTER ! Si vous rêvassez dès le premier jour, qu'est ce que ça va être devant des Mangemorts ! », hurla Mr tortionnaire en chef à son oreille.

Elle vit le sourire sardonique que Ron lui adressa derrière le dos de Maugrey. Malheureusement pour le rouquin débile, son chef possédait un œil magique.

« Puisque la situation semble vous faire rire… Weasley, je vous présente votre nouvelle partenaire. », il regarda les deux anciens condisciples de Poudlard se dévisager avec un rictus d'horreur pure. La petite blonde qui était collé au rouquin depuis le début de la séance se mit à pleurnicher discrètement.

Voyant que tout ça commençait à sérieusement dégénérer, le chef des Aurors appela les tuteurs des nouveaux aspirants. Merlin, cette nouvelle promo serait sans aucun doute une des pires.

:::::::::::::::::::

L'auror Sirius Black entra d'un pas ferme dans la salle où étaient réunis tous les nouveaux aspirants.

Il se força à ne pas la chercher du regard en voyant les nouvelles recrues. De toute façon, il verrait son regard dégoûté se poser sur lui bien assez tôt.

Il entendit alors son big boss prendre la parole. Et apparemment celui-ci était bien énervé.

« Ca suffit Brown ! Weasley fera équipe avec Potter, et peu m'importent vos histoires de cœur ! »

Houlà ! Depuis quand l'office des Aurors s'était elle transformée en remake des 'Feu de l'Amour' ! Il adorait cette série depuis qu'il avait la télé dans son nouvel appartement. En gros depuis qu'il était revenu en Angleterre. C'est vrai quoi, les moldus pouvaient avoir une vie tellement passionnante ! Attendez une minute, il a dit Potter ?! Ô doux Merlin, c'est elle ! La femme de sa vie ! Euh, mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte là ? Pas touche Sirius, elle n'est pas pour toi, tu n'as pas oublié quand même ?

Il se força à rester parfaitement maître de lui-même, tandis que Maugrey qui semblait s'être calmé, énumérait les binômes tuteur-aspirant.

« Weasley-Weasley », dit il d'une voix monocorde.

Bill Weasley s'approcha de son frère avec un sourire. Nombreux étaient les parents Aurors qui voulaient être les tuteurs de leurs enfants. Mais il arrivait aussi que ceux-ci préfèrent les confier à d'autres, pour ne pas avoir la mort de leur enfant sur la conscience si jamais celui-ci périssait lors d'une attaque. Cela arrivait malheureusement très fréquemment. Les premiers mois étaient très meurtriers pour les jeunes Aurors. Le but de Voldemort était de provoquer un maximum de mort pour pouvoir créer un règne de terreur. Il ciblait alors des proies faciles et faible les moldus, les enfants, les étudiants de Poudlard, et surtout les jeunes Aurors qui représentaient l'autorité à ses yeux …une autorité plus facile à abattre que les Aurors surentraînés…

« Brown-Everlage »

Une femme d'un certain âge s'avança vers une jeune fille blonde trop maquillée.

« Patil-Johnson »

Un homme brun qui devait avoir quelques années de moins que lui s'avança en direction d'une jolie indienne. Sirius se rappela l'avoir vu jouer avec l'équipe de Quidditch des Aurors.

« Potter-Black »

Il se retourna vers elle.

::::::::::::::::::

« Potter-Black »

C'était quoi cette blague. Elle n'était tout de même pas avec lui ? Et depuis quand il s'occupait des nouvelles recrues ? Son père lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il préférait travailler en solo ! Sauf si c'était un plan foireux pour la remettre dans son lit ? Oh l'enf…phibien !

Voyant que son chef commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, elle rejoignit son parrain.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils quittaient les lieux, direction la salle d'entraînement. C'était une grande salle claire, avec des baies vitrées magiques sur tout un pan de mur. Divers accessoires de musculation et de boxe étaient répartis aux quatre coins de la pièce. Et au centre un immense tatami prenait presque toute la place. Elle remarqua alors que seul le binôme composé par les Weasley les avait suivi.

« Maugrey nous a prévenu que vous étiez partenaires », commença Bill en cherchant l'approbation de Sirius du regard. « Cela signifie que vous allez vous entraîner ensemble, au moins pendant le premier semestre. »

Ron ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer à cette remarque. Son frère le remarqua.

« Ronald, je ne sais pas trop ce qui c'est passé entre Holly et toi, mais vos histoires de cœur n'ont pas à interférer dans votre travail d'Auror. »

Holly n'osait pas regarder en direction de son parrain. Elle lui avait parlé de Ron la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Mais avec un peu de chance il ne s'en souvenait plus.

« Vous allez commencer par nous montrer quel est votre niveau. Cela nous permettra de voir ce qu'il vous reste à apprendre. », intervint professionnellement Sirius.

Holly regarda son parrain avec moins d'animosité. Apparemment il pouvait faire la part des choses, et travailler sans tenir compte de leurs antécédents.

« Mettez vous en position sur le tatami ».

Ron et Holly enlevèrent leurs chaussures et se mirent en position de combat. Bill Weasley lança le départ des hostilités, et les sorts se mirent à pleuvoir de part et d'autre.

Holly se défendait bien, malgré le fait qu'elle attaquait plus qu'elle ne se protégeait. Il se rappela alors les paroles de James; Holly ne faisait pas du tout attention à sa sécurité.

Quelques sorts plus tard, Bill et lui décidèrent d'un commun accord de faire cesser le combat.

« Bon, c'est pas trop mal pour un premier duel. Par contre Ron tu n'attaques pas assez, au contraire d'Holly qui elle ne se protège pas. », commenta Bill.

Il se mit alors en position devant son jeune frère et commença à l'attaquer de manière à que celui-ci riposte.

Sirius enleva sa cape d'Auror et se plaça à son tour devant Holly. Celle-ci semblait nerveuse. Il se mit alors en position d'attaque et attendit qu'elle fît de même avant de commencer à combattre.

Elle esquiva un sort, puis un autre tout en observant son vis-à-vis. Il paraissait calme et détendu. Aucune émotion ne filtrait sur son visage, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il était considéré comme le meilleur Auror de son époque. Ses ennemis ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il se battait.

D'un geste vif il récupéra sa baguette et l'envoya valser à travers la pièce d'un coup de pied.

L'atterrissage fut dur à encaisser, mais moins que le regard méprisant de son cher tuteur.

« Si tu ne te concentres pas plus que ça, ça ne sert à rien de continuer ! »

« Dé…désolée… », balbutia t'elle gênée.

Ils reprirent le combat, et Holly se força à rester concentrée. Après prés de deux heures elle vit sortir Bill Weasley suivit de son frère. Le regard de son tuteur lui empêcha de demander si ils sortaient bientôt eux aussi. Il semblait toujours aussi froid.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'ils cessèrent enfin l'entraînement.

:::::::::::::::

Sirius montra alors à Holly où se trouvaient les vestiaires et les douches. Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle retira avec joie ses vêtements et se laissa glisser sous l'eau avec délice. Ses muscles étaient complètement noués. Ce type était une vrai brute pensa-t-elle en se lavant, et dire que son entraînement ne faisait que commencer.

Sirius rangeait la salle d'entraînement à coups de baguette lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Alastor Maugrey.

« Alors Black, comment c'est passé ta première journée en tant que tuteur ? Tu sais, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu accepterais ce rôle là un jour, même pour ta filleule. »

« Je ne le pensais pas non plus… », répondit Sirius en continuant de ranger la salle.

« Où est la petite ? »

« Sans doute sous la douche… »

« Il faut qu'on parle tous les trois. Quoique, tu peux prendre cette décision seul. »

Sirius se retourna pour face à son chef.

« On manque de place au Palace -le Palace étant l'endroit où les aspirants Aurors dormaient durant leurs semaines de garde- Comme tu habites près d'ici et que tu connais bien la petite, est ce que ce serait possible qu'elle dorme chez toi pendant les gardes ? »

Sirius réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiescer.

« Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème, j'ai un canapé dépliant. »

Maugrey hocha la tête satisfait. Et lui tendit une petite boule de poil mauve. Sirius le regarda interrogateur.

« Son bipeur Black… », dit il en souriant. Enfin si on peut dire qu'Alastor Maugrey peut sourire. Il sortit de la pièce peu après, laissant ainsi Sirius seul.

Sirius finit de ranger la salle et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, Depuis le temps Holly devait avoir finit.

Le fait qu'il n'entendait plus le bruit de la douche le conforta dans son idée, il entra alors.

C'est alors qu'il là vit, là au milieu des douches communes. Elle se séchait les jambes avec application, et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

De petites gouttes glissaient le long de son dos vers ses reins. Il aurait aimé laisser sa langue les rattraper avant qu'elles n'atteignent leur but.

Elle remarqua enfin sa présence et se vêtit de sa serviette de bain blanche. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit son bipeur sans un mot. L'envie de la serrer contre lui était trop forte pour qu'il reste là sans rien faire, alors il partit.

::::::::::::::::

Holly était restée plantée au milieu des vestiaires après la sortie de Sirius. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait il là ? Apparemment, le fait de l'avoir vu nue ne le troublait pas plus que ça, c'était plutôt vexant de la part d'un ex-amant. D'un autre côté, ça voulait dire qu'il la laisserait tranquille, ça c'était plutôt un bon point.


	6. Chapter 6 Le duel

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Avant de relire ce chapitre, j'avais oublié à quel point je l'appréciais. Pour ma défense il date d'y a un peu plus de 5 ans.**

**Je voudrais encore une fois remercier Stormtrooper2 pour sa fidélité exemplaire, et Sasha Hedwig Tonks ma bêta.**

**Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires :)**

**Chapitre 6 : Le duel**

Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'Holly était entrée en service actif. Sirius l'entraînait comme un malade, et elle progressait de plus en plus vite. Par chance, elle ne s'entraînait plus beaucoup avec Weasley, et son parrain était toujours aussi distant. En gros tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin, il y avait un petit problème. Oh pas très gros, juste une petite cohabitation gênante avec l'objet de ses fantasmes. Parceque même si c'était un salop sans cœur, il était franchement bien roulé.

Mais Sirius était toujours aussi pro, aucune allusion à leur ancienne relation, aucune avance, rien à vrai dire c'était un tuteur génial que beaucoup lui enviaient, surtout Lavande en fait. Mais elle ne voyait que sa plastique, et son futur job à la tête des Aurors.

En effet, depuis quelques temps la rumeur courrait au sein du Ministère que Sirius Black serait le remplaçant de l'inimitable Alastor Maugrey lorsque celui-ci partirait à la retraite. Et depuis ça, le nombre de filles qui passaient entre les draps de son imbécile de tuteur avait doublé. Enfin, sauf ces derniers temps. Il faut dire qu'il s'était trouvé une demi vélane du nom de Rose Delacour. La tante de Fleur Delacour en fait. Elle ne connaissait que de nom l'ex championne du tournoi des trois sorciers, mais une chose était sûre, elle ne pouvait pas voir sa tante.

Pourtant c'était quelqu'un de très bien. Elle était (trop) adorable, (un peu trop) câline, adorait faire des gâteaux (Holly s'en gavait e regardant des films à l'eau de rose chez son tuteur lorsqu'ils étaient de garde). En plus de ça elle adorait les animaux et dirigeait une œuvre caritative pour aider les orphelins de guerre. Et bien entendu, comme elle était une demi vélane, elle était tout simplement resplendissante. De longs cheveux blonds argentés, des yeux bleus saphir, et un corps de rêve. Pour Holly, elle était trop…trop parfaite, quelqu'un comme ça ne pouvait décemment pas exister. Ce serait trop injuste pour le reste de la planète.

Bien entendu elle était en aucun cas jalouse…Même si Hermione affirmait le contraire.

Enfin bref, aujourd'hui elle passait son premier test de niveau et pour fêter ça elle allait passer sa soirée avec Hermione.

Son amie était interne à Ste Mangouste, et ceux-ci fêtaient aussi la fin de leurs examens ce soir là.

En gros, ça allait être soirée beuverie et contrôle anti mage noir à la sortie. C'était un fait connu que les sbires de Voldemort se pointaient aux soirées étudiantes pour recruter des fidèles. Alors pour les contrer, le ministère avait mis en place une directive pour pouvoir contrôler les avant bras de tous les étudiants.

Mais bon, tout ça n'arriverait pas si elle était recalée. Le problème, c'est qu'elle était incapable de situer son niveau par rapport aux autres Aspirants, vu qu'elle s'entraînait le plus souvent seule avec Sirius. Alors elle était terrorisée à l'idée d'échouer, surtout si Lavande y arrivait.

Alors qu'elle approchait de la salle d'examen, elle vit une foule dense se presser aux portes. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bazar, ce n'était pas une journée porte ouverte qu'elle sache.

Elle vit alors Ron se pavaner au bras d'une Lavande éperdue d'admiration.

« Et là, je lui ai envoyé un sort pile entre les deux yeux et elle est tombée stupéfixée sur le sol… », racontait il à une poigné de nouveaux venu.

« Oh mon Ronnie, tu es tellement doué. Ça prouve bien que cette pimbêche ne faisait que tricher à Poudlard », minauda miss greluche.

Mais attendez une seconde, 'La Greluche' c'est mon nom ça ! Euh, enfin presque, du moins c'est mon surnom officiel pour les deux décérébrés du bulbe. Donc c'est moi qui me suis faite rétamée par Ronnie chéri. Zut alors, j'aurais bien aimé être mise au courant.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de démonter dans les règles le rouquin que son 'sexy' tuteur l'appelait déjà pour passer les épreuves.

::::::::::::::::::

Il observait Holly arriver à l'autre bout du couloir tout en prêtant une oreille discrète aux bavardages incessants des jeunes recrues. Il adorait sa démarche féline et le petit air concentré qu'elle arborait en cet instant. Elle semblait un peu anxieuse, et il se dit en souriant qu'elle n'avait aucun souci à se faire pour son examen. Elle était bien meilleure que la majorité des aurors issues des promotions antérieures.

« A ce moment là je l'ai jeté à terre, faut dire qu'elle m'avait bien énervé. Et là, je lui ai envoyé un sort pile entre les deux yeux et elle est tombée stupéfixée sur le sol… », pérora le petit rouquin insipide qui était sortit avec SA Holly.

Ce qu'ils pouvaient être barbants tous tant qu'ils étaient. C'est quand il entendait ce genre de conversations puériles qu'il se disait que ça ne servait à rien de prendre des aspirants. Heureusement, Holly était loin d'être aussi versatile.

Il là regarda froncer les sourcilles et esquisser un petit sourire amusé à l'approche du jeune Weasley. S'y ça se trouve elle est encore amoureuse de lui, pensa t'il avec appréhension. Enfin bref, n'avait il pas juré de ne jamais plus interférer dans sa vie sentimentale ?

Il entendit la sonnerie indiquant le début des épreuves retentir comme dans un rêve. C'était l'heure, place au Sirius ultra pro.

OK, c'est pas le moment de stresser Holly. Peut importe les 12 juges en face de toi guettant la moindre de tes erreurs. Fait comme si toute ta promo et les années précédentes n'étaient pas là en sortie pédagogique et concentre toi sur ton adversaire.

Et ton adversaire est… Bill Weasley. Tient, ils ont mis les aspirants contre les tuteurs de leurs binômes.

Mais attends une seconde…ça veut dire que Sirius et Weasley-je-suis-roux-et-débile vont devoir s'affronter ! C'est bon ça, c'est même très bon ! se réjouit elle avec un certain sadisme.

Ron va se faire laminer c'est certain. Elle avait toujours vu son parrain froncer les sourcilles de mécontentement quand son ex petit ami partait dans ses envolées lyriques ridicules, durant lesquels il affrontait moult dragons chevauchés par de vilains mangemorts. A tous les coups, Sirius allait lui faire ravaler sa fierté. Après tout, son tuteur savait ce que le rouquin débile lui avait fait subir, c'était un peu comme si il défendait son honneur bafoué. Son preux chevalier… rêvassa t'elle.

« Holly, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais le jury a lancé le départ des hostilités. Ce n'est plus le moment de soupirer au milieu du terrain… », lui fit remarquer le dit chevalier l'air perplexe.

Oups, boulette. Où en était elle déjà ? Ah oui, en garde !

A la table du jury, Alastor Maugrey se retenait de se taper la tête contre la table. Il savait bien que cette promo serait la pire de sa carrière. Entre la petite blonde insipide collée à son prétentieux petit ami qui ne pensait qu'à séduire son meilleur auror. Et la filleule de ce dernier qui était sans doute déjà passée entre les draps de son parrain. Ca tournait vraiment aux feux de l'amour…

Holly est complètement déconcentrée aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive mais c'est inquiétant.

Il regarda anxieusement le combat se dérouler sur le terrain. Weasley menait largement. Holly semblait faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait, mais se prenait presque un sort sur deux. C'était lamentable. Elle faisait beaucoup mieux aux entraînements. Si ça continuait comme ça, elle court droit au suicide.

Soudain, un sort un peu plus violent que les autre envoya la jeune fille au tapis. La première manche s'achevait avec la victoire de Bill Weasley. Si Holly ne voulait pas redoubler, il lui fallait donner le meilleur d'elle-même pour les deux suivantes.

Sirius en profita pour jouer des coudes et rejoindre son aspirante qui remettait tant bien que mal de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Au loin il entendit.

« Je vous l'avais bien dit. Cette fille a toujours triché à Poudlard pour avoir de bons résultats. Tu me diras, ça doit être facile quand on a Granger comme amie », se moqua Weasley ouvertement.

Sirius vit la jeune fille serrer les poings aux paroles blessantes de son ancien ami. Il l'attrapa alors par l'épaule et l'entraîna à l'écart.

« A quoi tu joues ? », demanda abruptement. « Tes petites querelles d'étudiante ne m'intéresse pas. Tu es ici pour devenir auror, tes sentiments tu dois les mettre au placard si tu veux survivre en face de mangemorts. Alors soit un peu pro pour une fois et oublie ton ex. Tu n'es plus à l'école maternelle. », termina t'il méprisant.

A l'école maternelle hein ? C'est pas ce qu'il disait -l'hypocrite- pour la mettre dans son lit.

Remontée à bloc, elle sauta presque sur le terrain d'entraînement et commença à mettre la pâtée de sa vie au pauvre Bill Weasley qui ne savait comment réagir devant une telle poussée de violence. Et dire qu'il y a quelques minutes, il baissait sciemment son niveau pour avantager un peu la jeune fille dans son évaluation…

Elle enchaînait rapidement sort et contre sort, tandis que son adversaire avait du mal à suivre. L'entraînement infernal que lui avait fait suivre son parrain se manifestait à chacune de ses actions. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le meilleur Auror de sa génération.

A la table du jury, Alastor Maugrey tordait son visage dans un affreux rictus qui se voulait être un sourire. Finalement, cette petite n'était pas si mal. On pourrait peut être en faire quelque chose le jour ou elle arrêtera de jouer à Dawson Creek avec ses petits camarades…

Holly passa rapidement les éliminatoires. Heureuse de pouvoir continuer son apprentissage elle ne fut même pas déçue quand elle appris que Ron-Ron et sa Lav-Lav adorée passaient aussi. Seul Seamus Finnigan avait été recalé.


	7. Chapter 7 Pris au piège

**Bonne nuit à tous (pour moi, il est minuit et demi^^)**

**Comme à mon habitude je souhaite remercier ma bêta Sasha Hedwig Tonk et ma super revieweuse de la mort-qui-tue j'ai nommé Stormtrooper2!**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre.**

** Chapitre 7 : Pris au piège.**

La fête chez les médicomages s'était vraiment bien déroulée. Holly avait pu voir Hermione déjantée comme jamais. Les cheveux au vent, draguant à tout va. Elle avait presque eut du mal à la reconnaître !

Apparemment le fait de ne plus être préfète l'avait vraiment décoincé. d'après ses dires et ceux de ses nouveaux amis, elle sortait presque tous les soirs faire la fête ! Et après on disait que les études pour devenir médicomage étaient longues et ennuyeuses…

Enfin bref, elle était rentrée complètement ivre morte par la fenêtre de sa chambre histoire que ses parents ne la voient pas dans cet état. Le réveil avait été très dur ! Son très cher tuteur l'avait réveillé en hurlant qu'elle ne s'était pas pointée sur les lieux d'un massacre. Elle regarda distraitement son bipeur qui ronflait bruyamment les quatre fers en l'air. Bon apparemment la vodka faisait dormir ces petites bestioles, bon à savoir.

Elle avait donc été forcée de retourner au ministère, histoire de s'expliquer avec Alastor Maugrey sur son absence de la nuit. Que du bonheur… et six nouvelles gardes de nuit comme punition. Sirius était vert, en tant que tuteur il était obligé de l'accompagner sur le terrain. Pas grave, il passerait moins de temps avec sa vélane comme ça ! Oups, mince alors ils fêtaient leurs deux mois de vie de couple la semaine prochaine. Elle allait pas être contente…mouahaha ! Finalement, la journée avait vraiment bien commencé…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sirius pétait les plombs. Tout allait de travers. Pour commencer Rose voulait à tout prix le présenter à sa famille –mes parents vont t'adorer mon chéri, et puis ce sera un peu comme officialiser notre relation-, ensuite Holly jouait les filles de l'air. Et pour terminer, elle se bourrait à la première occasion. Quelle idiote ! Elle le savait pourtant qu'elle faisait n'importe quoi quand elle était ivre ! C'était une chance qu'elle ne se soit pas réveiller dans les bras d'un inconnu cette fois ci !

Il sentit deux bras réconfortant entourer sa taille.

« A quoi tu penses mon cœur ? », murmura une voix douce à son oreille. « Tu sembles soucieux », souffla-t-elle sensuellement.

« Tout va bien Rose. Je m'inquiète juste un peu pour Holly. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu tête brûlée. En fait, elle me fait un peu penser à toi sur ce côté-là… », rigola-t-elle doucement.

Il se dégagea de ses bras et commença à marcher nerveusement dans la pièce.

« Je…je ne sais pas comment agir avec elle », dit-il d'un seul trait. « J'ai l'impression qu'elle prend en permanence le contre-pied de ce que je lui dis. Comme si son but était de défier toute forme d'autorité ! Elle va finir par se faire tuer ! », termina-t-il rageur.

« Chéri, elle fait juste une petite crise d'adolescence à retardement. Tu es le meilleur ami de son père, et qui plus est son instructeur. Elle doit voir en toi une nouvelle figure parentale à défier… Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça finira par passer. Il suffit que tu l'as traite comme une adulte ».

Elle repoussa doucement son amant sur le canapé et s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux.

« Rose, mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques », demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'attaquait à sa chemise.

« Mon chéri, je suis une femme qui a des besoins très précis. Des besoins que toi seul peut combler pour le moment », badina-t-elle en jetant la dites chemise derrière elle.

Il fit un sourire charmeur avant de commencer lui aussi à la déshabiller.

« Tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour te combler ma belle »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En retard, en retard, je suis toujours en retard qu'il disait le lapin blanc. A ce rythme là, ce n'était plus la peluche vivante qu'elle allait suivre Alice, mais bien elle. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver? Elle avait mis son réveil à 14h –idéal quand on a un rendez vous à 18h- mais s'était rendormie sur le coup de 14h30.

Et maintenant il était près de 18h30 et son imbécile de chaud lapin…euh, de tuteur devait l'attendre chez lui en la maudissant sur trente générations.

Elle monta les marches menant à l'appartement de son parrain quatre par quatre et s'arrêta net en entendant des gémissements.

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Certes, elle se doutait qu'il avait des relations sexuelles avec Rose. Mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça…pas devant elle, pas comme s'il voulait la punir…

Des larmes amères se mirent librement à couler sur ses joues. Alors il voulait jouer à ça ? et bien il allait être servi.

Elle essuya d'un geste rageur ses larmes et pénétra en trombe dans l'appartement.

« Hello ! Désolée d'être en retard, j'ai été prise dans les embouteillages du réseau de cheminette ! », dit-elle d'un ton enjoué en entrant dans le salon.

Même si elle savait ce qui l'attendait en entrant dans cette pièce, rien ne l'avait préparé à la douleur qu'elle ressentirait en voyant Sirius faire l'amour à Rose.

Sirius se redressa brusquement, comme prit en faute.

« Holly ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? », hurla-t-il en se rhabillant à la hâte.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire charmeur avant de lui répondre.

« Eh bien, on avait rendez vous… »

Il la regarda d'un air très stupide (mais tout de même très mignon disait sa conscience).

« Tu es en retard », tenta-t-il de se reprendre.

« Il valait mieux que je le sois non ? »

Sirius allait répliquer lorsque Rose l'interrompit.

« Ca suffit vous deux ! On dirait des enfants, il serait peut être temps que vous grandissiez ! »

Elle partit énervée en direction de la salle de bain, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son corps sous un plaid qui traînait dans le salon.

Sirius se gratta nerveusement la tête et envoya Holly préparer du café dans la cuisine tandis qu'il rejoignait sa compagne sous la douche.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

« Tu dois être plus ferme avec elle », s'époumonait pour la troisième fois la blonde vélane en brossant la luxurieuse chevelure platine.

« Je sais Rose, je sais », s'entendit-il répondre pour la troisième fois lui aussi.

A quel moment était il passé du fringuant colocataire, au futur casé et pas fier de l'être. Quand s'était il laissé embobiné par cette bonne femme –qui aussi belle soit elle restait quand même sacrément caractérielle-.

Il fuit courageusement (comme tout bon Griffondor) la salle de bain où pérorait encore sa chère et tendre, pour rejoindre la cuisine où se trouvait l'objet de ses désirs.

Pense à James, Sirius ! Pense à James ça le tuerait…et toi aussi par la même occasion…de sa main en fait…

Il retint un gloussement fort peu viril en imaginant James armé d'une poêle et 'un tablier rose à fleur le poursuivant de sa colère pour avoir oser poser ses sales pattes sur son petit ange.

En entrant dans la cuisine, il eut la surprise de trouver Holly adossée à la fenêtre de la même manière que lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour pour la seconde fois.

Elle remettait distraitement une de ses mèches brune derrière son oreille et savourait à petites gorgées son café brûlant.

Une brusque envie de la serrer dans ses bras le tenaillait, mais il s'était juré de ne pas céder à ses plus bas instincts.

Soudain, son bipeur se mit à sonner, et comme un échos celui d'Holly fit de même.

Sans un regard ils transplanèrent pour le ministère.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ils avaient été envoyés dans un coin paumé des Carpates. Le genre d'endroit où aucune personne un tant soit peu sensée ne mettrait les pieds. Le problème, c'est qu'un vieux Lord sur le retour avait décidé de faire son come back là bas en devenant l'associé de Voldemort. Certains avaient de ces idées parfois…

Pour le moment, les sorts pleuvaient dans tous les sens, et rares étaient ceux qui n'étaient pas blessés.

Elle entendit alors un cri sur sa gauche et vit Lavande Brown s'effondrer sur le sol. Bizarrement, elle n'avait aucune envie de l'appeler Barbie Auror (de mattel) à ce moment là. Et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte des larmes de rages emplirent ses yeux quand elle vit le mangemort qui avait attaqué Lavande la rouer de coups alors qu'elle était à terre. Elle se jeta sur lui envoyant les sorts les plus offensifs de son répertoire.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin hors d'état de nuire, elle vérifia le pouls de Lavande et souffla de soulagement en constatant qu'elle vivait encore.

Elle exultait de joie sans savoir que dans son dos, un mangemort la prenait pour cible.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sirius détestait ce genre de traquenard. Une ville moldue dévastée servant de théatre sanglant aux mangemorts. Les aurors avaient beau faire ce qu'ils pouvaient en mettant des barrières anti transplanage, les morts d'innocents s'amoncelaient et les mangemorts continuaient à débarquer par vague. En bref, ils étaient dans la merde.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu un cri féminin, il avait cru que son cœur allait se briser de douleur. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il constata que Holly n'avait rien, et qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas déterminé vers le mangemort responsable de l'état de la jeune femme qui était apparemment Lavande Brown.

Il voulut la rejoindre en voyant un deuxième mangemort la prendre pour cible, mais un autre l'attaquait déjà.

Elle dévia le sort, alertée par Lavande qui venait de reprendre conscience. Pendant que lui réussissait à neutraliser son propre adversaire. La rage semblait lui donner des ailes. Se battant dos contre dos, protégeant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient Lavande qui n'était plus capable de le faire seule.

Le cor des Aurors sonna dans le lointain. Marquant l'heure de la retraite. Leurs ennemis venaient de recevoir des renforts. Un portoloin d'urgence serait donc activé dans prés de 10 minutes. Ils leurs fallaient donc rejoindre le plus vite possible leur point de rendez vous. Celui-ci se trouvait à prés de 100 mètres, 100 interminables mètres. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient été séparés des autres pendant les combats. Ils ne pouvaient donc compter que sur eux-mêmes pour s'en sortir vivant.

Commença alors la course contre la montre. Sirius portant Lavande sur une épaule comme un sac à patates, tandis qu'Holly assurait ses arrières.

7 minutes. Un groupe de mangemorts surgissait de leur droite les forçant à se mettre en retrait. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux.

5 minutes. Ils levaient le camp, la voie était enfin libre.

3 minutes. Plus que la moitié du chemin à parcourir.

1 minutes. Il perdait l'équilibre entraînant Lavande dans sa chute. Pas loin d'eux une clameur s'élevait permis les mangemorts. Il se disait que le terrain était à eux. Les Aurors avaient désertés. Le maître serait fier ce soir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se cacher parmi les décombres d'une vieille station essence avait été relativement facile. Le plus dur restait de ne pas se faire repérer par les mangemorts en patrouilles. Patrouilles qui faisait des rondes à peu prés toutes les demi heures.

Sans compter Lavande dont l'état s'était aggravé faute de soins. Enfin bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes…mais pour penser ça il fallait être un disciple de Voldemort.

Sirius avait réussi à dénicher un peu de nourriture. Rien de très consistant cependant, à peine deux paquets de chips goût paprika et une barre de chocolat. C'est tout ce qui restait de mangeable dans la station essence de toute façon.

Ils mangèrent rapidement, guettant le moindre bruit alentour. Pour ne pas se laisser surprendre par des mangemorts, Holly et Sirius instaurèrent des tours de gardes. Lavande s'était endormie depuis un bon moment, lorsque vint celui d'Holly.

« Je peux attendre un moment avant de finir ma garde », s'enquit Sirius.

« Ca va aller, il faut que tu dormes un peu toi aussi »

Holly sentait Sirius la fixer alors qu'elle se préparait pour ses quatre heures de garde.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-elle un brin énervée d'être ainsi observée.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien… beaucoup moins bien que tu essaies de le laisser paraître… », répondit-il pensivement.

« La faute à qui ? », explosa-t-elle avec hargne. « Sans compter le fait d'être dans un village infesté de mangemorts tous plus débiles et dangereux les uns que les autres ! »

« Calme toi Holly, tu vas les attirer ! »

« Mais j'en ai rien à faire », continua-t-elle à moitié hystérique. « Ca fait des mois qu'on devrait avoir eu cette discussion. Mais non, Môssieur préfère jouer l'autruche ! Et puis d'abor… »

Sirius l'embrassait maintenant avec fougue. Merlin que ça lui avait manqué. Elle entoura la nuque de son amant et approfondit le baiser. Bientôt ses vêtements tombèrent sur le sol pour rejoindre ceux de son mentor. Enchaînant baiser après baiser. De plus en plus fougueux, de plus en plus désireux de se fondre l'un dans l'autre, ils en oubliaient toutes précautions.

La tête à moitié cachée par une couverture, Lavande les observait avec surprise, se demandant dans quelle dimension elle était tombée.

De leur côté les deux amants ne se posaient pas tant de questions. Leur seul but étant de savourer chaque parcelle de peau de l'autre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le lendemain matin, Holly se réveilla à l'abris des bras musclés de son mentor. Sirius lui caressait distraitement les cheveux tout en lui embrassant la tête de temps à autre.

'Il regrette', cette pensée ne cessait de l'obséder. Il allait faire comme les dernières fois et la rejeter comme une vieille chaussette. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Et elle ne se rendit même pas compte que Sirius avait arrêté ses caresses au moment ou il avait sentit ses larmes mouiller son torse.

Il la serra contre lui à l'étouffer. Lui murmurant de douces paroles à son oreille pour la calmer.

« Shhhh… calme toi ma douce, je suis désolé. Tellement désolé »

Il commençait à s'éloigner d'elle quand elle le retint par le bras.

« Qu'est ce que tu regrettes au juste Sirius ? D'avoir encore couché avec moi ? », demanda-t-elle tristement.

« NON ! Non ma puce ! », dit-il en la resserrant dans ses bras. « De te rendre triste »

« J'en peux plus…Tu souffles le chaud le froid, et après c'est Hermione qui me ramasse à la petite cuillère…Mais qu'est ce que tu veux au juste ? », dit-elle dans un murmure.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

« J'en peux plus…Tu souffles le chaud le froid, et après c'est Hermione qui me ramasse à la petite cuillère…Mais qu'est ce que tu veux au juste ? »

Elle avait l'air complètement désespérée. Il détestait la voir comme ça. Surtout si c'était de sa faute…et c'était souvent à cause de lui.

Soudain tout lui paraissait plus clair. Pourquoi s'était il tant pris la tête au juste ? James ? Peut importe, ils se cacheraient !

« Je t'aime Holly… »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur : BIENVENUE A GUIMAUVE-LAND ! Là où vivent les petits poneys et les Bisounours (sauf quand ils se font expulser par la vilaine Barbie...) !**

**My Gosh, j'en reviens pas d'avoir écris un truc aussi cul-cul la praline ! Fallait vraiment que ce soit pour toi Miss Ertis… aller maintenant au taf pour la clef ! (Moi chiante ? jamais…^_^). A la prochaine !**


	8. Chapter 8 Retour à la réalité

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard de publication. So sorry!**

**Comme d'habitude je vais commencer par remercier ma beta, Sasha Hedwig Tonk, et mes reviewers préférés Stormtrooper2, Imouto, et Ange Lapuce pour ses précieuses indications (j'ai modifié le chapitre précédent en conséquence :))**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 8 : Retour à la réalité**

Ils avaient passé la matinée à se jeter de langoureux regards. Lamentable…et après c'était à elle que l'on reprochait d'être trop fleur bleue et guimauve pour appartenir au ministère.

Lavande regarda encore une fois le couple d'amoureux qui allait de nouveau faire le guet derrière la station essence. Bizarrement, c'était le seul coin sombre éloigné et hors de vue du campement…et ils y allaient pour la quatrième fois. Fallait vraiment qu'ils la prennent pour une débile.

Elle eut un sourire goguenard en les voyant revenir à moitié débraillés. Bah, pensa-t-elle blasée, au moins ils forment un couple très photogénique.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Aie Aie Aie, elle nous a capté là c'est sur ! En plus, il est flippant son sourire…'

« Vous avez croisé des mangemorts pour prendre tant de temps ?», lui demanda Lavande.

'La garce'

« Non non, on voulait juste bien s'assurer que le périmètre était sûr », mentit-elle avec aplomb.

« Mmm, pas mal… », Elle fit mine de réfléchir un instant. « Mais si tu veux avoir l'air crédible, évite de crier si fort la prochaine fois ».

« Quoi ! Mais j'ai pas crié d'abord ! »

Elle compris à la mine crispée par le rire de Lavande qu'elle s'était faite complètement avoir. Et là, ce fut la panique.

« Ne le dit à personne surtout ! Personne ne doit le savoir !»

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à votre relation, malgré votre différence d'âge vous êtes tous les deux majeurs et vaccinés il me semble »

« Tu ne comprends pas, si ça se savait Sirius pourrait avoir de gros problèmes ! »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Lavande surprise.

« Parce que c'est mon parrain ! »

« Et alors, je vois pas où est le problème ? »

Holly s'arrêta de paniqué, surprise.

« Tu es d'origine moldue ? »

« Je vois pas où est le rapport ! », se vexa Lavande.

« Chez les sorciers, les parrains sont considérés comme des pères de substitutions. La relation que j'entretiens avec Sirius serait donc punie comme de l'inceste », répondit Holly doucement.

Lavande la regarda effrayée.

« Mais c'est du n'importe quoi ! », explosa-t-elle. « Y sont complètements débiles ou quoi ? »

« Parlez moins fort les filles, on va se faire repérer », la coupa Sirius qui venait d'arriver. « Je viens d'envoyer un pigeon au ministère hier soir, et je viens de recevoir la réponse ('un pigeon ?' 'ben quoi il n'y avait que ça', se vexa-t-il), une escouade d'aurors va venir nous récupérer dans le village voisin, il faut lever le camp. Tu tiendras le coup Brown ? », s'enquit-il.

:::::::::::::::::::

Quelques heures plus tard, ils récupéraient tous bien à l'abri des murs de Ste Mangouste. Enfin, certains récupéraient plus que d'autre…dans les placards à balais.

Ils avaient malheureusement du se calmer à l'arrivée des parents de Holly. Pour la première fois, Sirius avait eu envie d'ensorceler James.

Holly et lui s'étaient rhabillés à la hâte sous le regard moqueur de Brown qui avait apparemment compris ce qu'il se tramait entre eux, un exploit vu son QI... Espérons seulement qu'elle sache tenir sa langue de commère pour une fois. Il n'avait pas franchement besoin d'un procès sur les bras. Et puis Azkaban était d'un glauque à cette période de l'année.

Bon, le sourire joyeux est en place. Quel acteur grandiose il faisait quand même.

« Sirius, je suis heureux que tu ailles bien, je suis sûr qu'Holly ne s'en serait pas aussi bien tiré sans toi ! », le remerciait James avec effusions et embrassades.

'Marrant mais je suis pas sûr que tu me serrerais la main si tu savais ce que je viens de faire avec ta fille dans le placard, Cornedrue'

Lily le serra avec force dans ses bras.

«Sirius, je sais pas ce qu'on aurais fait si ma petite Lolinette était…était partie »

Elle éclata en sanglots, dans les bras de son ami.

« Maman, je ne serais pas 'partie', je serais morte. Il y a une différence quand même ! », intervint Holly avec froideur.

« Holly ! Excuse toi auprès de ta mère tout de suite ! », s'énerva James.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Non mais j'en reviens pas ! Elle est obligée de se jeter dans ses bras comme ça ! Et il lui caresse les cheveux en plus…comme pour moi ce matin…et si en fait c'était elle qu'il voyait à travers moi ? Non, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

«Sirius, je sais pas ce qu'on aurais fait si ma petite Lolinette était…était partie »

Elle éclata en sanglots de manière tragique, et surtout dans les bras de Sirius.

« Maman, je ne serais pas 'partie', je serais morte. Il y a une différence quand même ! », intervint-elle excédée.

« Holly ! Excuse toi auprès de ta mère tout de suite ! », s'énerva son père.

« Non, et arrêtez de me prendre pour une gamine suicidaire, ça changera ! »

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle. S'il l'aimait vraiment, il l'a suivrait…

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Elle était accoudée à la rambarde complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

« C'était immature au possible ta réaction », intervint-il.

Elle se renfrogna.

« Tu n'étais quand même pas jalouse de ta propre mère, j'espère ? », lui demanda-t-il amusé malgré lui.

Elle se retourna vers lui les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Et si c'était pathétiquement le cas ? »

Il la regarda gravement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Tu vas retourner retrouver Rose ?», demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il n'avait pas franchement pensé à Rose pour le moment et s'en fichait royalement.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer…mais une chose est sûre, je ne vais pas retourner avec Rose avec ce que je ressens pour toi »

Il la pris doucement dans ses bras.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'allais pas t'abandonner. Mais tu dois savoir que ça va être dur avec les lois du ministère »

« Je sais, mais j'en ai rien à faire…je veux juste être près de toi »

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Malgré tout ce que Sirius avait pu dire, rompre avec Rose avait été plus difficile que prévu. Allez expliquer à une femme hystérique parlant à tout va de robes de mariée que vous voulez la quitter. Dans d'autres circonstances Holly aurait sans doute adoré être aux premières loges pour se moquer de la situation –et accessoirement de la gourdasse qui se faisait jeter ainsi- malheureusement cette fois-ci l'enjeu était de taille. C'était son Sirichounet (comme disait la blonde), pas celui de Miss perfection !

Sirius, en homme prévenant, lui avait demandé d'attendre dans le salon le temps que l'orage passe. En réalité, Holly se doutait bien qu'il la mettait en retrait pour éviter l'esclandre si jamais Rose ne faisait ne serais ce qu'un signe un tant soi peu amical en direction de son parrain.

Heureusement que les cloisons étaient extrêmement mince, elle pouvait ainsi suivre le bon déroulement de toute l'opération.

« Comment ça c'est fini ? Je viens d'envoyer tout les faire-parts pour notre mariage ! Certaines personnes m'ont déjà répondu ! », hurlait Rose comme une démente.

« Quel mariage ? On n'était même pas fiancés ! », ironisait Sirius. « Il n'y a jamais eu de nous officiel ! Tu n'étais qu'une passade et tu le savais dès le début ! »

Quelle peau de vache, se réjouit-elle en avalant une poignée de pop-corn qu'elle venait de se préparer. De toute façon elle n'avait jamais pu piffrer la blonde.

« Qu'une passade ?! Je t'ai présenté mes parents pas plus tard que la semaine dernière ! Comment peux tu dire… »

Il l'a coupa brutalement.

« Tu as voulu que je les voient ! Et que je sache je ne t'ai jamais présenté ma famille moi ! »

Quelle mauvaise foi quand même, se disait-elle. Une moitié au cimetière, et l'autre moitié à Azkaban par ses soins.

« Mais tu détestes ta famille ! », cria-t-elle en partant très loin dans les aigus.

« De toute façon c'est fini, il faut que tu t'y fasses maintenant ! », l'entendit-elle répondre énervé.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi méchaaaant avec moiiii ? »

Tiens, on entre dans la crise de larmes. Trop prévisible la miss perfection.

« Mais Rose comprends moi, ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre nous. On est beaucoup trop différent », tentait-il de s'excuser, sensible aux larmes de la demoiselle en détresse.

La garce, elle connaît ses classiques. Aucun homme ne résiste à une belle femme en pleur. C'est le moment pour toi d'intervenir ma petite Holly.

« De toute façon, tu perds pas au change il te trompes », lâcha-t-elle nonchalamment en s'adossant à la porte de leur chambre.

Une claque retenti, suivie de peu par une porte.

« Tu étais obligée de dire ça ?», l'interrogea SON Sirichounet à la joue rouge.

« Ben quoi ? C'était pas le cas peut être ? »

Il secoua la tête, complètement blasé et l'embrassa avec passion tout en l'entraînant vers sa chambre.

Une ombre sur le pas de porte les regardaient faire horrifiée, mais aucun des deux tourtereaux ne s'en aperçu.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Alastor Maugrey fixait avec sérieux son interlocutrice.

« Si ce que vous me dites est vrai mademoiselle, L'Auror Black commet une grave infraction. Une infraction passible d'Azkaban. »

« Je vous jure que je vous dit la vérité Mr Maugrey », répondit Rose entre deux sanglots. « Je suis même prête à le dire sous Véritaserum si il le faut ! »

Il sembla la jauger du regard un instant avant de lâcher sa sentence.

« Je vous crois, et vais de ce pas m'assurer que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus », dit-il en la menant vers la sortie.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent de joie.

« Mais avant tout chose, ils nous faut régler un petit détail »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre pointer sa baguette sur elle.

« Oubliette »

Il n'allait quand même pas perdre son meilleur auror à un an de la retraite.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

« Donc, on fait quoi aujourd'hui », demanda Holly en caressant distraitement le torse nu de son amant.

« Je poursuivrai bien ce qu'on a entreprit en début de journée », répondit-il avec un regard lubrique.

« Sirius, il va bientôt être quatre heure de l'après midi. On a testé toutes les pièces de ton appartement. Et même si c'est vrai que j'adore faire l'amour avec toi, il serait peut être pas mal de sortir un peu. Ne serait ce que pour se nourrir. Il ne reste plus rien dans ton frigo »

« OK,OK. Mais je te rappelle que l'on ne peut pas se montrer ensemble. Et aussi bizarrement que cela paraisse, faire des courses avec quelqu'un est très intime », rétorqua-t-il en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Son mouvement fit glisser le drap qui recouvrait la nudité d'Holly, dévoilant la naissance de ses fesses. Ce détail accapara son attention jusqu'à ce que Holly lui tape le coude faussement fâchée.

« c'est avec ce genre de pensée qu'on ne fera rien de la journée »

« Je ne trouve pas que l'on a rien fait », dit-il en laissant glisser sa main le long du dos de son amante.

Elle soupira de plaisir, puis ferma les yeux de contentement.

« Arrête ça Sirius », le reprit-elle faiblement.

« Ta bouche dit non, mais ton corps dit oui », lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille la faisant frémir de désir.

Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement. Bousculant Sirius. Elle sortit du lit, nue. Semblant se moquer du regard désireux que son amant jetait sur son corps.

« Je vais à la salle de bain », susurra-t-elle en fixant des yeux son amant. « Après nous sortirons faire des courses dans le monde moldu. Personne ne nous reconnaîtra là bas. Tu veux me rejoindre pour me savonner le dos ? », continua-t-elle avec une petite moue innocente.

Aussitôt elle tourna les talons en riant et disparut dans la salle de bain. Laissant la porte ouverte comme une invitation.

Sirius sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita à sa suite. Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle réglait la température de la douche. La plaqua face contre un meuble, et bloqua ses mains. La laissant ainsi complètement à sa merci. Vu la manière dont elle frissonnait. Cette position lui faisait un certain effet. Cela le fit sourire. Il approcha alors doucement sa bouche de son oreille. Laissant l'attente augmenter le désir de sa jeune partenaire, et lentement caressa avec ses lèvres le tour de son oreille, puis la mordilla doucement.

Elle gémit. Son cœur rata un battement. Holly ignorait jusqu'à cet instant que cette partie de son corps était aussi sensible. A moins que ce soit l'effet Sirius. Dés qu'il la touchait, elle se sentait décoller. Tout ne devenait que sensation. Sirius était une drogue. Non, il était sa drogue.

Elle cessa de réfléchir lorsque les lèvres de Sirius glissèrent le long de son cou et de son épaule. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Tous ses gestes étaient lents, ce n'était que de simples caresses mais la chaleur au creux de son ventre augmentait doucement. Elle le voulait. Maintenant. Mais il allait bien trop lentement à son goût.

Lorsqu'elle commença a bouger pour se libérer de la poigne de son amant, il resserra sa prise en rigolant doucement.

« Non, non, jeune fille. Nous allons à mon rythme », rit-il d'une voix rauque chargée de désir.

« Ferme les yeux », reprit-il.

Elle s'exécuta, se relâchant complètement à son contact.

Une des mains de son amant libéra ses mains toujours croisées derrière son dos et s'aventura entre ses cuisses, prenant le temps d'effleurer avec douceur son dos et ses cuisses.

Ses doigts écartèrent avec lenteur ses lèvres intimes couvertes de cyprine.

Elle haleta, et sentit la respiration de son amant se bloquer. Elle aimait le fait de savoir qu'elle lui faisait autant d'effet que lui en avait sur elle.

Deux de ses doigts glissèrent toujours aussi lentement en elle, et amorcèrent un léger mouvement de va et vient, laissant son pouce effleurer son clitoris.

En réponse, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, la laissant reposer sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Elle sentait l'intimité de son amant se durcir contre son dos. Ses doigts, toujours en elle commençait à lui faire perdre complètement pied. Sa bouche, se glissa à nouveau le long de son épaule, et commença à suçoter la chair tendre de son coup.

Soudain elle se mit a trembler. Son plaisir atteignait un point culminant. Elle entendit vaguement Sirius lui parler derrière le brouillard de ses sensations.

« Je t'aime », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.


	9. Chapter 9 Celui qui avait été désigné

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira! En tout cas vous pouvez chaudement remercier ma beta Sasha Hedwig Tonks qui a trouvé le temps de corriger ce chapitre malgré ses examens. Hourra pour elle!**

**Je remercie aussi pour son soutient inconditionel Stormtrooper2 qui review plus vite que son ombre, et ce à chaque chapitre!**

**Et je vais profiter de cet encars pour faire une petite remarque. Bien que je déteste réclamer. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'halluciner en voyant que 18 personnes suivent cette histoire, et que la plupart n'ont jamais laissé de review. Ca m'embête un peu car c'est grace à çà que je peux m'améliorer. Si vous avez une histoire plus lisible, c'est principalement grace aux remarques éclairées d'Ange Lapuce par exemple. Les reviews ont aussi un rôle motivateur important. Donc, svp, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et de cette histoire. Cela me ferait vraiment TRES plaisir!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 9 : Celui-qui-a-été-désigné-par-la-prophétie**

Ce matin, c'était le branle bas de combat au quartier général des aurors. Alastor Maugrey avait fait reluire son plus bel œil de verre pour l'occasion, et Cornélius Fudge avait sorti son plus beau chapeau melon vert.

Rien n'était trop beau pour le héros de la nation, celui après qui tout le monde attendait pour se défaire de Voldemort, Celui-qui-a-été-désigné-par-la-prophétie : Neville Londubat.

Neville Londubat n'avait pas été aperçu depuis sa sortie de Poudlard trois ans plus tôt. Si l'agitation était aussi palpable aujourd'hui, c'est que la naissance de Neville avait été prophétisée par une voyante comme étant celui qui aurait le pouvoir de vaincre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Évidemment, crier sur tout les toits la naissance du futur vainqueur de Vous-savez-qui n'était pas la chose la plus maline à faire si on voulait que le marmot reste assez longtemps en vie pour réaliser sa destinée. Mais Rita Skeeter en avait décidé autrement.

Personne n'avait su comment elle s'était procuré cette prophétie, mais la dévoiler à la première page de la Gazette du sorcier avait fait d'elle une journaliste célèbre,...et bien trop puissante.

La prophétie disait ceci :

Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ...

Évidemment, si tout le monde pensait à une supercherie au départ, le fait que les Londubat disparaissent mystérieusement -sous fidelitas- du jour au lendemain de la surface de la Terre, n'avait fait que confirmer la rumeur.

Depuis qu'elle avait été en mesure de comprendre cette prophétie, Holly s'estimait chanceuse d'être née femme. Ainsi, jamais elle n'avait été concernée par cette encombrante prophétie.

Et quand elle voyait tout le bazar que provoquait la venue du futur héros du monde sorcier au ministère, elle ne pouvait que soupirer de soulagement à ce fait.

Holly regarda distraitement Neville Londubat sortir du bureau du capitaine des aurors, Alastor Maugrey, en compagnie de Sirius, Albus Dumbledore et Cornélius Fudge.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle était encore à Poudlard. Elle se baladait alors sous la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Dumbledore et lui était en grande conversation avec un homme dont elle ignorait le nom.

Neville n'avait jamais suivit les mêmes cours qu'elle. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux de la même année. Alors les seuls moments où elle le voyait c'était toujours de loin. Il semblait exténué. Si la rumeur populaire disait vrai, il avait passé sa vie a être entraîné par ses parents et Dumbledore au sein même du château. Elle s'était alors demandé s'il avait au moins une connaissance de son âge.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était clairement pas Neville Londubat qu'elle regardait. Mais plutôt la mine sérieuse de son amant. A vrai dire, tout cela l'intriguait. Londubat était rarement sortit de son trou à rat ou cachette en 18 ans. Et voir Sirius avec cette mine si sérieuse -sans mauvais jeu de mot- n'était pas franchement rassurant.

« Alors, on matte Potter ? », chuchota Lavande à son oreille. « C'est vrai que ton mentor a un beau petit cul », continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Holly regarda nerveusement autour d'elle. Personne n'était assez près pour entendre Lavande -bizarrement, elle n'arrivait plus à l'appeler la Barbie blonde décérébrée depuis leur aventure à la station essence. Lavande était devenue … cordiale. Quand Holly lui avait demandé pourquoi. Lavande avait répondu que son histoire de couple était trop choupinou, une 'véritable histoire à la Roméo et Juliette sauce sorcière'. Holly s'était bien gardée de lui faire changer d'avis. Elle tenait trop à sa nouvelle tranquillité. Et elle doutait que le coup de la relation-trop-choupinou suffise à calmer Weasley-je-suis-roux-et-débile. Alors autant se satisfaire d'une demi paix.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sirius Black était anxieux. Si ce que le professeur Dumbledore leur avait appris durant la réunion spéciale qui venait juste de se dérouler au ministère, ils avaient enfin une chance de vaincre Voldemort.

Infime certes, mais c'était toujours mieux que la veille où aucun espoir n'était permis.

Voldemort, dans sa grande ignominie, avait façonné des Horcruxes. Rien que le termes le faisait frémir d'horreur. Fudge n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point étaient ces artefacts diaboliques. Mais lui qui venait de la Noble -et franchement très sombre- maison des Black, savait exactement de quoi il retournait. Et à voir la mâchoire crispée de Fol-oeil, lui aussi le savait. Dumbledore disait qu'il en existait plusieurs, même sil en ignorait le nombre exact -pur foutaise selon lui, le jour ou le directeur dévoilerait toutes ses cartes sera celui où les mangemorts danseront la Danse des canards-.

Lors de cette réunion, il avait été convenu qu'un petit groupe d'aurors -fidèle au directeur avant de l'être au ministère- viendrait en renfort de l'Ordre du Phénix.

L'Ordre du Phénix était une organisation semi officielle dont l'existence avait été validée par le Magenmagot dix ans auparavant, bien qu'elle soit inconnue du grand public. Son but était de lutter contre Voldemort. La liste de ses membres au complet était uniquement connue de son fondateur et actuel directeur : le professeur Albus Dumbledore. Seul lui était habilité à recruter de nouveaux membres, et la généreuse allocation que lui versait le Magenmagot permettait à l'Ordre une certaine indépendance vis-à-vis du ministère. Même si de temps en temps la contrepartie était d'informer le Ministre des avancées de l'Ordre comme aujourd'hui.

Sirius était un des membres de cette organisation depuis la fin de sa scolarité. James, Lily, Peter et Rémus l'avaient rejoint en même temps que lui. Et vu les allusions qu'avait fait Dumbledore durant la réunion Holly ne tarderait pas non plus à en faire partie. Au grand déplaisir de Sirius, mais on ne disait pas non au grand Albus Dumbledore.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

OK, ça c'était la partie étrange de sa relation avec Sirius. Se rendre à un repas avec ses parents. Même si c'était marrant un moment de laisser remonter son pied nu le long de sa cuisse lorsqu'ils étaient à table. Le fait qu'Albus Dumbledore alias Mr Omniprésent, soit assis juste à côté d'elle en fronçant les sourcils de désapprobation dés que son pied approchait Sirius cassait un peu son délire.

En plus de ça Sirius avait l'air de ne plus savoir où se mettre et fuyait le regard désapprobateur de son ancien directeur.

Elle qui pensait que le fait que Moony soit en mission chez les Loups Garou -pardon en voyage linguistique avec sa tante...no comment- allait lui laisser un peu de répit vis à vis de sa relation avec Sirius. C'était raté.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore toussa doucement dans sa serviette avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Miss Potter. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous un moment si vous me le permettez », commença-t-il solennellement. « J'aimerais savoir si cela vous intéresserait de faire partie d'une organisation luttant directement et dans l'ombre contre Voldemort»

Elle haussa les sourcils. On ne pouvait pas faire plus direct.

« Albus », intervint James en se levant de table dans un brusque mouvement d'humeur. « Holly est bien trop jeune pour s'impliquer dans cette guerre ! »

« Elle a pourtant choisie d'être Auror, James », intervint le vénérable vieillard d'un ton docte.

« Mais elle ne fait partie que des aspirants Aurors, Albus ! Elle n'a même pas un an de service sur le terrain derrière elle ! »

James marchait maintenant nerveusement dans la salle à manger. Lily, toujours assise, observait soucieusement la situation. Son attention se partageant entre sa fille, James et Dumbledore.

« La jeune Holly est parfaitement capable de mener les missions auxquelles l'Ordre participe », coupa le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix d'un ton sans appel.

Soudain, un toussotement se fit entendre.

« Et peut être qu'expliquer posément la situation à Holly lui permettrai de prendre une décision en toute connaissance de cause », intervint Sirius en se plaçant entre James et Dumbledore.

Holly était restée apparemment plongée dans ses pensées. Sans avoir quitté son assiette à dessert des yeux. Elle semblait savourer sa part de tarte avec lenteur. Les quatre autres convives se tournèrent vers elle, surpris qu'elle n'ait pas pris la parole jusque là.

Elle avait toujours su lorsqu'elle avait entreprit cette carrière que Dumbledore finirait par essayer de la recruter dans l'Ordre du phénix. Ses parents en faisaient tous les deux partie -même si elle était censé en ignorer l'existence-, et c'était des proches de Dumbledore. C'était l'heure de vérité. Elle essuya doucement sa bouche avec sa serviette. Et la reposa avec délicatesse à côté de son assiette avant de tourner enfin son regard vers les quatre autres personnes se trouvant dans la pièce.

Dumbledore la regardait d'un air confiant. James semblait espérer qu'elle refuse l'offre du vieil homme. Lily aussi. Quand a Sirius, aucune expression ne venait troubler son visage, mes ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans une situation où elle serait amenée à prendre plus de risques qu'elle n'en prenait déjà au travail.

« Quelles seraient les missions que j'aurais à effectuer ? », demanda-t-elle.

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire confiant et ses yeux se mirent à scintiller.

« Je ne peux te dire vraiment précisément. Mais, la plupart du temps il s'agira de mission de protection ou d'espionnage », dit il calmement.

Elle hocha la tête pensive.

« Vous faites vous aussi ce genre de mission ? », demanda-t-elle à ses parents pour confirmer ce qu'elle soupçonnait déjà de leurs activités au sein de l'Ordre.

James parut surpris qu'elle connaisse leur implication dans l'Ordre, mais pas Lily. Comme quoi sa mère était moins aveugle que ce qu'elle croyait.

« Oui, en effet Miss Potter », informa Dumbledore. « Avez vous d'autres questions ? »

« Oui, j'aimerais savoir s'il est possible d'avoir un temps de réflexion avant de vous répondre »

Sirius et Lily eurent un sourire en coin. Ce ne devait pas être tous les jours qu'on ne cédait pas directement au chef du Magenmagot si elle en croyait l'air surpris du vieil homme.

« Et bien, Miss Potter, vous devez comprendre qu'étant donnée la sensibilité des informations que je viens de vous transmettre, il me semble délicat de vous laisser dans la nature sans que vous n'ayez prêté serment auprès de l'Ordre. Ou que je vous ai soumis à un sort de mémoire. », répondit-il doucement mais fermement.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris je dois engager ma sécurité et ma vie à plus ou moins long terme sans avoir de temps de réflexion », rétorqua Holly au vieil homme accusatrice.

Le chef de l'Ordre du phénix soutint son regard sans ciller.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sirius se décida à intervenir avant qu'Holly ne dépasse les bornes avec son ancien directeur. L'Auror savait que malgré son côté affable, le vieil homme n'appréciait pas le manque de respect -ou plutôt qu'on le contredise, ce qui semblait être la même chose à ses yeux-. Dumbledore restait malgré tout un grand meneur. Sans doute la meilleure personne possible pour être aux commandes en ces temps troublés.

« Holly pourrait jurer sur sa magie ne pas chercher à aider Voldemort avec ce qu'elle a appris sur l'Ordre du phénix aujourd'hui. Cela lui permettrait d'avoir le temps de réfléchir à votre proposition sans se sentir obligée d'intégrer l'Ordre »

Dumbledore opina du chef pour indiquer son consentement. Holly fit de même. Cette solution semblait convenir aussi à Lily. Seul James aurait aimé que sa fille ne puisse pas avoir le temps à la réflexion et refuser ainsi de rentrer dans l'Ordre.

Quelques jours plus tard Holly Potter intégrait l'Ordre du Phénix. Sa première mission fut d'accompagner le fameux Neville Londubat en Roumanie accompagnée de Sirius Black dans le but d'assurer sa protection.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Neville Londubat observait nerveusement la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noir en face de lui. Ce devait être la première fois que le professeur Dumbledore le faisait partir en mission pour l'Ordre avec quelqu'un de son âge.

C'était la fille du couple Potter. Des anciens amis de ses parents. Même si ceux-ci n'avaient pas été en contact depuis que les Londubat avaient été placés sous fidelitas.

Dans d'autres circonstances il aurait peut être partagé ses jeux d'enfance. Ils auraient peut être joué à la guerre. Maintenant ils la faisaient.

Comme quoi la vie était étrange parfois se dit-il avec amertume.

Il secoua sa tête pour dissiper ses pensées. Il ne servait à rien de s'imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie si cette voyante n'avait pas fait cette prophétie. Il décida alors de se concentrer sur les autres personnes affectées à cette mission.

Il y avait Sirius Black, qui d'après ce qu'il avait compris était le futur chef des aurors. Et Charlie Weasley, qui servait de contact auprès des dresseurs de dragons roumain.

Le but de cette mission était de les rallier à la cause de l'Ordre du Phénix avant que Voldemort ne les débauche.

Pour le moment, les dresseurs de dragons étaient neutres. Mais les avoir dans leur camp permettrait d'avoir un atout aérien non négligeable en cas de bataille. Neville était parfaitement conscient des enjeux, et il ne souhaitait vraiment pas échouer dans sa mission. La première qu'il faisait sans la présence de son mentor, Albus Dumbledore.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Donc, c'était ça faire partie de l'Ordre du phénix. Poireauter dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse. Ô pardon, une chambre de motel, pas d'hôtel. Holly c'était toujours dit qu'un motel n'était juste qu'un hôtel miteux. Un Miteux-hôtel. Un Motel...

Elle s'ennuyait. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Sirius, le fameux mais apparemment timide- Neville Londubat, et Charlie Weasley attendaient avec elle que le représentant de la guilde des Dresseurs de dragons daigne se montrer.

Ils avaient prévus de se retrouver à 2 pm dans ce lieu à la périphérie de Bucarest. Et il était déjà 6 pm.

Il semblerait que cette première mission soit un fiasco, comme pour lui prouver que cette idée de rejoindre l'Ordre était mauvaise.

Elle soupira. Complètement défaite. Ce qui entraîna un léger sourire complice sur les lèvres de Neville. Voyant cela comme un encouragement pour parler, Holly se dirigea vers lui.

« Alors, dis moi Londubat. Qu'est ce que tu as fais ces trois dernières années ? », demanda-t-elle en se laissant tomber aux côté du jeune homme.

Celui ci se dandina sur son siège. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à la jeune femme.

« C'est bon Londubat. Je demandais juste ça pour briser la glace. Bon tu veux faire une partie de bataille explosive ?

« C'est quoi les règles ? », questionna-t-il gène.

Holly le fixa les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes. Elle hésitait entre se moquer de lui, et le plaindre. Sa vie craignait un max !

« OK, on va reprendre par les bases. Alors tu vois cette carte là ? », dit-elle en plaçant une carte devant lui. « Elle te sert à augmenter le potentiel explosif de cette série de cartes là... »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sirius secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Cette mission ne servait strictement à rien. Encore une heure et ils se replieraient sur Poudlard.

Les deux plus jeunes jouaient maintenant aux cartes. Weasley frère lisait un magasine sur les créatures magiques -Ô surprise. Et lui gardait les yeux fixés sur la porte de la chambre de ce motel pourri.

Soudain, il sentit l'atmosphère autour de lui changer. Il ne devait pas être le seul à avoir sentit quelque chose d'étrange car les autres occupants de la pièces se figèrent brusquement. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Des barrières anti-transplanage venaient d'être posées. Ils avaient été piégés.

« Holly, Londubat vous protégez la fenêtre. Weasley, avec moi, on s'occupe de la porte ! Tous à vos place. On ne devrait pas tarder à avoir de la visite »

Aussitôt dit, la porte vola en éclats. Puis ce fut un déluge de sorts.

« Tous à terre ! », hurla Holly en entraînant Londubat vers le sol.

Charlie fût touché par un sortilège de couleur rouge qui l'envoya voler à travers la pièce.

Sirius riposta nerveusement, jetant à l'aveuglette des sorts vers l'endroit d'où les sorts ennemies semblaient venir.

« Holly ! Tu vas te désillusionner et sortir par la fenêtre pour prendre nos assaillants par revers. Londubat ! Occupes toi de Weasley. Je vais créer une diversion pour être sûr qu'ils ne remarquent pas nos manœuvres », chuchota Sirius rapidement.

Il lança alors de petites fioles de potions vers l'entrée, qui une fois cassées émirent une fumée opaque. Les sorts ennemis se firent moins précis, puis au fur et à mesure que Holly neutralisait un mangemort par derrière, les sortilèges se firent de moins en moins nourris.

Lorsque cela fut possible à Sirius de sortir de la pièce, il sortit donner un coup de main à Holly pour se débarrasser des derniers mangemorts.

Le calme finit par revenir, avant même que la fumée générée par les fioles de Sirius se soit totalement dissipée.

Sirius et Holly s'occupèrent alors de ficeler tous les mangemorts ensemble et de les envoyer par portoloin au ministère avec un patronus qui expliquerait la situation à ceux qui les réceptionneraient.

La silhouette de Londubat et celle de Weasley se détachèrent de la porte. Le rouquin semblait sonné, mais rien d'insurmontable. Il réussit même à articuler en grimaçant :

« Le représentant de la guilde à dû être lui aussi attaqué. Nous devons aller voir s'il est toujours en vie »

Sirius opina du chef pour montrer son accord, et tous le suivirent dans les couloirs du motel.

Ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Le représentant de la Guilde se trouvait étendu sur le dos dans le couloir, les yeux écarquillés fixant le vide. La vie avait depuis longtemps quitté son regard.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Albus Dumbledore était accroupi au bord de la cheminée du salon du 12 square grimaud en grande conversation avec Sirius Black.

Ils ne savaient pas encore si les nouvelles qu'il entendait étaient bonnes ou pas. Il savait que convaincre les dresseurs de dragons de se joindre à lui ne serait pas une mince affaire. Et quiconque penserait que le fait que leur représentant soit mort durant une réunion avec les membres de son ordre, pourrait poser problème pour que le but qu'il s'était fixé puisse être atteint. Mais Albus gardait espoir. Il connaissait le légendaire esprit de fraternité qui régnait au sein de la Guilde des dresseurs de dragons et comptait dessus aujourd'hui. Un mangemort avait assassiné l'un des leurs. En théorie, cela devrait pousser la Guilde à venir d'elle même vers l'Ordre du phénix. Et encore une fois les plans de Voldemort échoueraient à cause de son incapacité à comprendre des notions tel que l'amour, l'amitié, et la camaraderie.

Il ressortit la tête de l'âtre dès la fin du rapport du jeune monsieur Black -à son âge, tout le monde lui paraissait jeune-.

Dans quelque minutes Mr Lupin ferait à son tour son rapport sur son voyage auprès des grandes meutes de loups garou vivants dans les steppes russe. C'était là aussi un travail de longue haleine mais il gardait espoir.

Alors le grand Albus Dumbledore s'autorisa à se poser dans un grand fauteuil , enfonça un bonbon dans sa bouche et le laissa fondre en fermant les yeux.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ils étaient tous de retour à Square Grimaud. Molly Weasley serrait frénétiquement Charlie dans ses bras tout le repoussant régulièrement pour vérifier telle où telle partie de son corps, et s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Holly et Neville échangèrent un sourire en coin à cette vue. Puis Holly sentit une main appuyer légèrement au niveau de ses reins. Elle tourna à peine la regard pour apercevoir Sirius lui faire un signe discret de la tête pour l'enjoindre à le suivre dans une autre pièce à l'abri des regards.

Dés qu'ils furent enfin seuls, Sirius pris Holly par la taille et embrassa doucement la jeune femme sur les lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas dû tout aimé te voir prendre part à cette mission, mais je dois avouer que tu as été bien plus efficace que je ne l'aurais pensé », chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Elle le repoussa légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Avoue que je t'ai épaté », affirma-t-elle joueuse.

« Je dois l'admettre », reprit-il sur le même ton en l'embrassant à nouveau.

La porte du réduit dans lequel ils s'étaient réfugiés s'ouvrit brutalement sur un Rémus Lupin hors de lui.


	10. Chapter 10 Les horcruxes Pas de problème

**_Salut à toutes et à tous,_**

**_C'est bientôt les fêtes hourra!_**

**_Dans un tout autre registre, je voudrais vous annoncer que je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain chapitre de FR. En effet, je vien de trouver un job à ... 426?09km de chez moi à vol d'oiseau. Soit 571km par route. Inutile de vous dire qu'entre la frénésie des entretiens d'embauche, les fêtes (dont une partie que je passes à l'étranger), et mon futur déménagement, je ne sais pas où donner de la tête ^^_**

**_Alors les filles, profitez bien de ce chapitre. Mais rassurez vous, il est hors de question que j'abandonne cette histoire si prés de la fin :)_**

**_Je voudrais aussi remercier mes (plus nombreuse que d'habitude revieweuses): Stormtrooper2 la fidèle, Ange Lapuce, CFLM Angel, et Amistosamente-vuestro (dont le nom est super galère à écrire)._**

**_En attendant je vous souhaites de bonnes fêtes et une bonne lecture :)_**

**_« Avoue que je t'ai épaté », affirma-t-elle joueuse._**

**_« Je dois l'admettre », reprit-il sur le même ton en l'embrassant à nouveau._**

**_La porte du réduit dans lequel ils s'étaient réfugiés s'ouvrit brutalement sur un Rémus Lupin hors de lui._**

**Chapitre 10 Les Horcruxes ? Y'a pire comme problème...**

Il prit brutalement Holly par un bras et la poussa loin de Sirius.

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de respirer que déjà le poing de Rémus percutait sa pommette. Celui-ci, emporté par la force de son ami s'affala sur le sol en se tenant le visage. Rémus n'en resta pas là et lui sauta dessus en continuant de le frapper.

Holly tenta tant bien que mal de les séparer, mais Rémus semblait incontrôlable. Tout ce qu'elle obtint fut un coup perdu. Et même lorsqu'elle cria de douleur, Rémus ne l'entendit pas.

Alertée par le bruit, Lily qui se trouvait dans une pièce voisine accouru. Elle fut à la fois complètement ébahie et horrifiée par le spectacle qu'elle découvrit. Rémus frappait sans discontinuer Sirius qui semblait complètement inerte sur le sol. Mais à bien y regarder il cherchait surtout a se protéger des coups de son ami lupin sans pour autant chercher à se défendre. Holly était avachie sur le sol en pleurant. Ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire pour les arrêter.

« Rémus lâche le tu vas le tuer », intervint Lily après ces quelques secondes d'observations.

Celui-ci ne l'entendait visiblement pas. Elle se décida alors à utiliser la magie.

« Stupéfix ! »

Les bruits de coups cessèrent. Holly se précipita alors sur Sirius pour vérifier l'étendu des dégâts.

Son visage était bouffi et méconnaissable, comme si quelqu'un lui avait lancé un sortilège cuisant.

Elle tapota légèrement la joue de Sirius pour voir si il était conscient ou non. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux au grand soulagement d'Holly.

Il tendit alors la main vers la joue de Holly, essuyant ses larmes avec la paume de sa main d'un geste tendre.

Lily qui s'était tourné vers Rémus pour le libérer ne vit rien de tout cela. Ce qui ne fut malheureusement pas le cas du loup-garou.

« Sirius lâche la immédiatement ! », rugit-il.

Lily se tourna vivement vers le couple qui était le point d'intérêt de son vieil ami.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici enfin ?! »

Holly profita du fait qu'elle soignait Sirius pour ne pas avoir à regarder sa mère. Sirius, lui, fixait le sol. Quand à Rémus, il se contentait de grogner.

Bientôt Lily perdit patience.

« J'attends », fit-elle en tapant sa baguette contre la paume de sa main.

Holly observa sa mère du coin de l'œil. Elle avait clairement sa tête des mauvais jours. Ses narines étaient dilatées, ses joues rouges, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle était effrayante. Holly se demanda un instant si elle pourrait échapper à tout ça.

Rémus ouvrit alors la bouche dans un nouveau grognement.

« Sirius et Holly couchent ensemble »

Ce fut dit de manière si crue que Holly ne put s'empêcher de s'offusquer.

« Ce n'est pas exactement ça oncle Moony ! »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu crois encore avoir une vraie histoire avec Sirius ? Ne me fais pas rire Holly. Sirius a toujours couché avec tout ce qui a un jupon. Et c'est ton parrain ! Ne te rends tu pas compte à quel point ce que vous faites est mal ! »

Lily laissa choir sa baguette sur le parquet décrépi. Elle était blanche comme un linge.

« Est-ce vrai Sirius ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâle en se tournant vers son vieil ami.

Celui-ci, qui avait gardé jusque là les yeux fixé vers le sol, leva la tête vers elle. Rien qu'à son regard tourmenté, Lily sut la vérité.

« Oui Lily, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas ce que semble penser Rémus. Jamais je ne ferais du mal à Holly volontairement. Et jamais je ne me servirais d'elle ». Il se redressa alors difficilement sur ses jambes, puis tendit la main à Holly pour l'aider à se relever à son tour, sans quitter Lily des yeux. « Tu dois me croire Lily », fit-il d'une voix suppliante.

Un ricanement moqueur se fit entendre du côté de Rémus, mais personne ne sembla en tenir compte.

Lily se tourna vers sa fille qui serrait désespérément la main de son amant.

« Et que dis-tu Holly ? », l'encouragea-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Je l'aime maman »

Et tandis qu'elle disait cela, elle se redressa fièrement prête à affronter les reproches de sa mère.

Celle-ci sourit faiblement en voyant cela.

« Une vraie Griffondor », chuchota-t-elle plus triste qu'amusée.

Cette remarque fit sortir Rémus de ses gonds.

« Enfin Lily ! Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces sornettes. Je veux bien croire que Holly ai été éblouie par Sirius. Nous savons tous les deux à quel point ce ne serait pas la première fois que cela arriverait. Mais Sirius ne fait que se servir d'elle ! » Il s'étrangla de fureur. « Et même si c'était vrai ! Te rends-tu compte à quel point tout ceci est vil ?! Ils sont parrain et filleule ! C'est interdit par la loi ! C'est un inceste ! »

« Donner un travail aux Loup-garou aussi c'est interdit par la loi », contra Sirius qui commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer. « Et ça ne veut pas dire que c'est juste pour autant ! »

« Sans compter que Holly et Sirius n'ont aucun lien de parenté », intervint Lily de sa voix douce.

Sa remarque sembla surprendre tout le monde. Holly esquissa un sourire. Elle se mit à espérer que peut être sa famille ne la rejetterait pas. Parce qu'elle se sentait incapable de quitter Sirius si on lui imposait un choix.

« Lily !? », cria Rémus choqué.

« Rémus, je viens du monde moldu. Là bas ce genre de relation ne gènerait personne. A part peut être ceux qui verront d'un mauvais œil leur écart d'âge, et encore. Sirius n'a jamais été présent dans la vie de Holly... »

Sirius grimaça en l'entendant dire cela.

« ... Elle n'a jamais pu l'identifier à une figure paternelle. Pour moi, il n'y a donc rien d'incestueux dans leur relation... »

Le visage de Lily se durcit lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Sirius.

« ...Cependant, je te connais Sirius. Et bien que j'admette facilement que ma fille ait pu tomber amoureuse de toi, j'ai beaucoup de mal a envisager la réciproque. »

Sirius protesta.

« Lily, comment puis-je te prouver que c'est vrai ? Je suis prêt à prendre du Véritaserum s'il le faut ! Mais je te jure que je tiens plus à Holly qu'à ma propre vie ! »

Holly sentit son cœur bondir de joie à cette déclaration.

« Bien. Puisque tu es d'accord. », répondit calmement Lily. « Severus met toujours de côté quelques fioles pour l'Ordre. Elles se trouvent dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Rémus veux tu bien aller me les chercher avec Holly s'il te plaît ? Je ne souhaite pas vous laisser seul tous les deux »

Rémus grogna mais commença à sortir de la pièce entraînant Holly dans son sillage.

Durant ce temps là, Lily fixa Sirius sans faire le moindre bruit. Ce qui mit encore plus mal à l'aise le futur chef des aurors.

Lorsque les deux autres furent de retour. Lily saisit la fiole de Véritaserum des mains de Rémus et s'avança vers Sirius. Celui-ci semblait confiant.

Il ouvrit la bouche, et Lily laissa tomber deux gouttes au fond de sa bouche.

Lorsque son regard se fit trouble, elle commença a l'interroger.

« Bien. Quel est ton nom ? », demanda-t-elle pour vérifier la qualité de la potion.

Sirius répondit de manière monocorde.

« Aimes-tu d'amour ma fille Holly Pétunia Potter ? »

Sirius répondit à l'affirmative.

« Quelles sont tes intentions envers elle ? »

« Je souhaite l'aimer et la chérir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie »

Lily sourit. Cela lui suffisait largement. Elle regarda Rémus qui semblait complètement sous le choc, de même que Holly. Celle-ci ne devait pas se douter de l'étendue de l'amour que lui portait Sirius.

La potion cessa bientôt de faire effet. Tous purent le remarquer lorsque Sirius sortit de sa torpeur et se secoua comme un chien mouillé. C'était un effet commun à beaucoup de personne ayant pris du Véritaserum.

Dès que ce fut le cas, Holly se précipita dans les bras de son amant avec joie. Faisant de nouveau grogner Rémus. Pour lui, la nouvelle avait du mal a passer. Il ne cessait de dire à Lily qu'il ne comprenait pas son acceptation. Que James serait horrifié lorsqu'il le saurait.

Cette remarque eut le mérite de faire réagir tout le monde. Il était clair que James ne serait pas d'accord. Déjà lorsque Holly avait commencé à sortir avec Ron Weasley cela avait été toute une histoire.

« James saura le plus tard possible Rémus », coupa Lily fermement. « Je me charge de lui faire passer la nouvelle en douceur », continua-t-elle moins assurée.

« Je suis désolé Lily. Mais je ne peux raisonnablement pas approuver cette relation. Même si comme tu dis une telle relation n'est pas mal vue chez les Moldus. Pour moi elle est malsaine. Je ne peux cautionner çà ». Il se tourna alors vers le couple. « Je suis désolé. Mais je ne peux rester là à vous observer transgresser ainsi une des coutumes les plus importante du monde magique sans rien faire. Le lien entre parrain et filleule ne devrait jamais être de cette nature... », continua-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût. « ...en souvenir de notre amitié je ne te dénoncerais pas aux autorités Sirius. Mais c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois hors des réunions de l'Ordre »

Sirius se libéra des bras de Holly pour empêcher son ami de partir.

« Rémus, mon ami, ne le prends pas ainsi je t'en prie »

« Je suis désolé Sirius, mais ma décision est irrévocable », dit-il sans se retourner. En sortant, il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui.

Lily et Holly pleuraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre parfaitement consciente que cette situation serait le début de la fin des Maraudeurs.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quelques jours plus tard une réunion extraordinaire de l'Ordre du Phénix eut lieu.

Dumbledore leur avait fait une annonce capitale. Selon son espion chez Voldemort. Celui-ci avait crée des Horcruxes. Il s'agissait d'artefacts de magie noire. Cela faisait un moment que le chef de l'Ordre était au courant. Ces dernières années ça avait même été sa principale préoccupation. Car Voldemort n'avait pas crée un, mais sept horcruxes. Et si aujourd'hui Dumbledore décidait enfin d'en parler, c'est que la position de tous les horcruxes -ou presque- était enfin possible grâce à son espion dans les rangs de Voldemort. Il s'agissait de Severus Snape. Un ancien ami de la mère de Holly. Holly n'avait jamais su le fin mot de l'histoire, mais elle sentait qu'il y avait eu anguille sous roche entre sa mère et Snape.

Snape était un prestigieux Maître en potion. Mondialement reconnu pour ses travaux sur la potion tue-loup. Avant aujourd'hui, Holly l'avait à peine croisé. Et une chose est sûre, elle regrettait que ce ne fut pas encore le cas. Heureusement, Holly n'avait pas été affectée dans son équipe pour aller récupérer l'horcruxe se trouvant chez les Malfoy. Elle plaignait sincèrement Neville et son père qui devaient le supporter. Ou plutôt, elle plaignait Neville. Car son père et Snape c'étaient lancés dans une série de piques qui commençait à lui donner mal au crâne.

Elle de son côté, devait faire équipe avec Sirius -Miam- et sa petite cousine Nymphadora Tonks. Mais gare à celui ou celle qui l'appelerait par son prénom. Ce que faisait bien éévidemment Sirius pour la faire enrager. Leur mission, à tous les trois, était de ramener le médaillon de Serpentard se trouvant dans une grotte paumée près de la mer.

Un troisième groupe était chargé de trouver la bague de Serpentard. Il était composé de Londubat père, Shaklebolt, et du professeur Dumbledore.

Le plan était simple. Il fallait détruire les horcruxes le plus rapidement possible, et cela avant que Voldemort ne se rende compte de ce qui se passait.

Selon le professeur Dumbledore, les horcruxes contenant des morceaux de l'âme de Voldemort, celui-ci était susceptible de 'le' sentir quand ses horcruxes seraient détruit. D'où l'intérêt de tous les détruire en même temps.

Evidemment, on était loin des six horcruxes. L'un d'eux, le diadème de Serdaigle se trouvait déjà en la possession du directeur de Poudlard. Sa mère, et le professeur MacGonnagal s'en chargerait. La coupe de Pouffsoufle était introuvable, et le dernier Horcruxe qui n'était pas le seigneur des ténèbres lui même était son serpent Nagini. Serpent qui ne le quittait jamais. Il crèverait en même temps que son maitre celui là se dit Holly.

La mission en elle même, c'était bien passée. La grotte avait été facile à trouver. Nymphadora et Sirius avait traversé le lac dans lequel nageait les inferis avec une barque puis ils l'avaient fait léviter jusqu'à la petite île sur laquelle ils se trouvaient avec l'horcruxe. Puis ça s'était gâté. Quelqu'un avait du boire la coupe dans laqu'elle se trouvait le morceau d'âme de Voldemort. Sirius avait décidé de s'y coller, au grand dam de Holly.

Holly ne se sentant pas capable de le forcer à boire cet immonde poison, la tâche se trouva dévolue à Tonks. Mais même celle-ci ne pouvait rester insensible au gémissements de son grand cousin.

« Pas Holly... je vous en supplie... prenez moi...pas Holly »

Sa voix était si faible que cela tordait les tripes des deux jeunes femmes.

« Encore un effort Sirius. Tu y es presque », lui murmurait Holly à l'oreille pendant que Tonks lui faisait avaler de force la potion.

Dès que cela fut fait, la métamorphomage plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son cousin pour l'empêcher de recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Holly lui caraissait machinalement les cheveux pour le calmer se moquant complètement à ce moment là que Tonks ne comprenne sa relation avec Sirius.

« S'il vous plait...Holly...ne faites pas de mal à Holly... »

Tonks arriva enfin à la dernière coupelle de poison à faire avaler à Sirius. Celui-ci se débattait maintenant comme un beau diable pour échapper à la prise que sa cousine avait sur lui. Peu à peu il redevenait conscient.

« Holly... », gémit-il en fixant la jeune fille avec une expression soulagée.

« Je suis là Sirius », lui répondit-elle. « Je ne vais nulle part, ne t'inquiètes pas », continua-t-elle en sentant la main de son amant s'agripper à son bras férocement.

« Tu ne pars pas ? », demanda-t-il d'une petite voix peu assurée.

« Non mon amour », reconfirma la jeune femme en effleurant ses lèvres poisseuses de potions avec les siennes.

Tonks les regarda avec tristesse. Cette histoire ne pouvait que mal finir.

Holly ne sut comment ils réussirent à sortir tous les trois de la grotte et à transplaner à Ste Mangouste tant son attention était focalisée sur Sirius.

Tonks les avaient guidés d'une voix de maître après avoir récupéré l'horcruxe au fond de la coupe. Celui-ci était lourd et suintait le mal.

Mais l'essentiel était de l'avoir récupéré. Il serait détruit en même temps que les autres.

Sirius ne fut pas le seul en danger de mort après cette mission. Dumbledore avait reçu un puissant sortilège de magie noire en essayant la bague de Serpentard. Il se murmurait à l'Ordre que ses jours étaient comptés.


End file.
